


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: After Hermione is raped, she and Ron must pick up the pieces. Written for the Hermione Big Bang on LJ.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> I would like to thank Effie for the beta work. She was wonderful to work with. I would also like to thank the mods for the Hermione Big Bang who were all absolutely wonderful! This is a very story and was difficult to write. It is dedicated to all the victims out there.
> 
> *hugs*
> 
> missgranger2
> 
> Please check out the beautiful artwork made for this story. Redheadsarehot brought this this very powerful moment to life. It's perfect!:
> 
> [http://hermione.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=19&textsize=0&chapter=12](http://hermione.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=19&textsize=0&chapter=12)
> 
> And Paperflowered created this very sad scene from the hospital that I just adored:
> 
> [http://hermione.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=19&textsize=0&chapter=13](http://hermione.magical-worlds.us/viewstory.php?sid=19&textsize=0&chapter=13)
> 
> I thank both talented artists so very much! (>:  
> 
> A special thank you to Hysterical Historian for all her help in getting this loaded. She is absolutely a life saver and truly a lovely person!

  
Author's notes:    


* * *

“Knowing Me, Knowing You” Chapter 1

Hermione was busily filling out a report on a Niffler that had gone berserk at a Muggle bank.  The Niffler had somehow gotten inside the bank on a busy Saturday.  It started to attack the purses and pockets of the Muggles.  Not knowing what the strange creature was before them, the Muggles had started to go into a complete panic and nearly trampled each other to death as they ran towards the door.  Sensing all the money in the vault and the cash drawers, the niffler began to growl and run in circles.  When Hermione had shown up with two others from Magical Animal Control, the Niffler was so worked up, that it began to spit and hiss at anyone who approached it.  It had taken some two hours to coax the creature into a special carrying case and no less than three Obliviator squads to help modify the memories of the Muggles who had been present.  

Hermione had taken the Niffler herself to be checked out by a Magical Creature Healer.  The poor thing was sound asleep when she opened the carrying case, apparently exhausted from the whole ordeal.  After the Niffler was given a clean bill of health, Hermione took it to a Niffler refuge in a rural area just outside of London.  It had made her sad to see how the little fellow moved so slowly out of the carrier, slumping unceremoniously to the ground.  _If I ever find out who is responsible for bringing a Niffler into a Muggle city, there will be hell to pay!_

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes wearily.  _I’ve had one a hell of a day._ Hermione was exhausted, and sighed miserably as she glanced at the clock.  It was almost nine at night, two hours past when she should have been off.  Such was the life of someone trying to work their way up in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  _Besides, I’d be going home to an empty flat anyway._

Ron had been away on a mission for a little over a week now.  The owls she had received from him hinted that he probably wouldn’t be home for quite some time.  She was proud of Ron and happy that he had obtained his dream of being an Auror.  It was the long separations that drove her mad.  She sighed as she finished up the last paragraph of her report.  _Merlin, I miss him._ Hermione closed the folder and set down her quill.  

Glancing around, she saw that she was practically alone, save a few janitors mulling about.  She watched as they emptied out the trash cans with their wands from the cubicles nearest her.  The two janitors started toward the exit as they chatted merrily.  She heard the door close and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence.  A rustling sound from behind her startled her eyes open.  Hermione turned around and saw one of her co-workers, Aaron Abhorson, standing there.  “Can I help you?” she said coolly.

Hermione couldn’t stand Aaron.  Pompous and arrogant, he was a pureblood from money.  He fancied himself and thought himself a lady’s man and had made several advances toward her in recent months.  She had kept that information from Ron knowing he’d probably kill him.     

Aaron grinned at her.  “You might be able too.”  He licked his lips and pushed dark brown hair from his eyes. 

The look he gave her made her shudder.  Picking her wand up from her desk, she stood up.  “Well, I’d like to help you but it’s late.  I think I’ll be heading home now.”  Hermione walked over to where her cloak was hanging from a hook on the wall.  “Good night.”

Aaron stepped closer to her, making Hermione feel even more uncomfortable.  “Why the hurry?  Isn’t your husband still out of town?”  

Hermione bit her lip.  “What is that you want, Aaron?”  His eyes traveled over her body for a moment before he reached his hand out and stroked her hair.  Hermione batted his hand away.  “Stop it, Aaron!”

“Oh come on, quit playing hard to get.”  He gestured with his hand to the large bulge of his trousers.  “You know you want this.”  

“You are disgusting!  I warned you before that the next time you did or said anything inappropriate, I would report your arse and that’s exactly what I’m going to do in the morning!”   

It happened so fast.  

Hermione had turned to retrieve her cloak when she felt two strong arms grab her hard by the shoulders.  Before she knew what was happening, she found herself being hurled onto her desk, face forward.  She fell down onto it, gasping as her wand soared through the air.  A hand went to the back of her head and began slamming her forehead into the desk not once but three times.  Even though she began to see stars, the overpowering will to fight back rose up within her.  Just as Ron had taught her years earlier, Hermione suddenly jabbed her elbow backwards and into Aaron’s gut.  She heard him grunt and did it once more until she broke free.  Hermione started to run from her cubicle but Aaron was faster.  He tackled her from behind, knocking her to the ground.  Hermione reached her hands out, grabbing for anything that she might be able to use as a weapon. 

He suddenly flipped her over, pinning her hands to the floor as he straddled her body.  Aaron’s eyes flickered briefly before he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers.  Hermione tried to squirm away from him before opening her mouth wider and biting his bottom lip.  She could taste his blood as he cried out in pain.

Aaron pulled up.  “You mudblood bitch!”  He released one of her wrists and began to punch her over and over in the face.  The pain from each blow was overwhelming and it felt like every bone in her face was being broken.  Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, the pain nearly unbearable.  She opened them back up with great difficulty, and found that her vision was blurry.  She suddenly felt his weight lift off of her, powerless to stop his hands from reaching violently under her skirt, snatching the waistband of her knickers.  

Aaron yanked them down her legs and tossed them to the floor.  He stood up on his knees and with one hand began to unbuckle his trousers.  Hermione began to moan in pain as he wiggled free of his trousers and positioned himself in front of her opening.  He plunged himself into Hermione.  She was dry down there and wailed as he began to push himself in and out of her violently.  “Please… no… please st-stop!” Hermione lifted up her hands weakly and tried to push him off of her with all her might.  It was a fruitless effort as she had no strength left.  Hermione was suddenly aware of air hitting her chest as Aaron ripped her shirt open, exposing her bra.  He was coming into focus now, panting and closing his eyes as began to move within her.  

Aaron used his hands to push her bra up over her breasts.  He leaned down and bit her hard first on one breast and then the other.  Tears of pain began to fall from Hermione’s eyes.  She couldn’t believe this was happening to her.  Hermione could feel him spilling into her now.  Ashamed, she turned her head to the side as her body was racked with sobs.  

Aaron pulled out and flipped her over before Hermione had a chance to react.  He spread her legs and began to push his penis into her anus.  Hermione’s eyes went wide, a sense of urgency overtaking her.  _NO!_ She scanned the floor and spotted her wand lying idly on the floor.  _I have to get my wand._ Aaron had his eyes closed, a look of ecstasy on his face as he began to push harder.  Groaning from the effort, she spread her fingers forward until she was able to touch the tip of the wand and began moving it toward her.  She grasped the wand in her hand and screamed, “ _Reducto!”_

Hermione could hear things exploding around her.  The sound of glass breaking and wood splintering echoed throughout the office.  Aaron abandoned her battered body, hiding under her desk.  As soon as the noise ceased, Hermione looked up to see the janitors standing outside a cubicle that was situated near hers, a look of alarm on their faces.  One of them piped up, “What the devil?”

They ran to where she lay at full speed.  One of the janitors dropped to his knees beside her.  “Are you alright Mrs. Weasley?”  

“Leave me alone!”

"Mrs. Weasley, it’s me- Kirk the janitor.  I only want to help you.” Shaking, Hermione managed to turn herself over, grimacing from the effort.  Seeing her state of undress, the janitor quickly unclasped his robes and laid them atop her.  Her face was a bruised, bleeding mess from where Aaron had punched her. “Merlin!”  He took his wand from his back pocket and raised it high in the air.  The tip of his wand pulsed briefly before petering out.  

Several popping sounds could be heard.  Around a dozen Ministry security guards appeared.  One of the guards stepped up.  “What the hell happened here, Kirk?”

Hermione tried to get up but her body was too battered and bruised.  She started pleading with Kirk.  “Please keep them away from me….please.”

"It’s alright, Mrs. Weasley these men are only here to help you.”  He looked up at the guard and shook his head.  “I don’t know what happened.  I heard a blast as Mike and I were cleaning the men’s lavatory and came to check it out.  That’s when we spotted her lying on the floor.” 

The guard stooped down.  “Miss, can you tell me what happened here?”  Hermione began to cry and try to pull away.  “Miss?” 

Another guard suddenly called to him, “Wendell!”  

He turned to see the guard, along with another, holding an unconscious Aaron up by the arms.  “We found this bloke lying underneath a pile of wood.   Looks like he might have a concussion.” 

 “Take him to St. Mungo’s until we get this all sorted out.”  The men nodded and Apparated away with Aaron.  Wendell took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Hermione.  His voice was calm, gentle even as he spoke to her.  “Can you please tell me what happened to you miss?  Were you attacked?” 

When Hermione didn’t answer and instead began to grow increasingly hysterical, the janitor gestured with his head to the right.  “Can I have a word with you?”

Wendell nodded.  He stood up and called to the other guards.  “Get her to St. Mungo’s straight away!” 

A few of the guards stepped forward and crouched down by Hermione.  As one of the men reached for her arm, Hermione began to scream in alarm.  Kirk quickly began to talk to her, calming her down enough to trust the guards to take her arms.  As soon as they had Apparated away, Kirk and Wendell walked out of the destroyed cubicle and into the hallway.  “I think she was raped, sir.”

Wendell frowned.  “What makes you think so?”

Kirk bit his lip and sighed.  “Aside from the state of her face, her blouse was ripped open and her skirt was hiked up… I don’t think she had any knickers on.”

“Bloody hell!”

  The janitor nodded. “Do you know who she is, sir?”  Wendell shook his head.  “Mrs. Weasley… formerly Hermione Granger.  You know… the one that’s a part of the legendary Golden Trio.”

His eyes went wide. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”  Kirk shook his head.  “I have a feeling the Ministry is going to be crawling with reporters when this gets out.  Shite!”   He turned from Kirk with a huff and hurried back to the crime scene.  “This case has become priority number one!  I want every inch of this office gone through with a fine tooth comb!” 

“What’s up, sir?” One of the guards asked.

“Let’s just say we’ll all be out on our arses if we don’t get to the bottom of what happened as soon as possible.”  Wendell began to run his wand along a fragment from a piece of broken furniture lying nearby.  “I want every single thing in this office examined and re-examined!”  The guards shouted a chorus of “yes sirs” as they pulled their wands out and began to navigate their way through the rubble.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guards Apparated Hermione right into one of the emergency care rooms at St. Mungos.  As one of the men went to pick her up off the ground, Hermione shrunk back from him.  Still crying, Hermione  screamed at the top of her lungs, “STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

The guard widened his eyes in alarm for a moment.  “Uh miss, I’m only trying to place you on the examination table.” 

He reached for her again.  “NOOOOOOOOO!”  

Sighing, the guard stood back up and told the other, “Go and get a few healers in here to tend to her.”  The other guard nodded his head and left the room quickly.  Hermione stared wide-eyed up at the guard who stayed behind.  He held up his hands.  “I’m not going to hurt you, miss.”  She shook her head and came up on her elbows.  Hermione began to scoot herself backward as far as she could go.  He repeated, “I’m not going to hurt you.”  

The door flew open, causing to Hermione to scream again.  Three healers, one male and two female, came in and began to make their way towards Hermione.  The male healer was the first to reach her.  Terrified, Hermione began to kick at him with her legs.  “No!  No!  Just leave me alone!”

One of the female healers stepped around him.  “Miss?  Hey there.”  She smiled.  “My name is Rebecca and I’m here to help you.  Only to help you, alright?”  Hermione nodded her head slowly.  “Alright then, we need to get you up on the examination table, alright?”

Hermione studied the woman’s face intently.  She looked kind and her voice was calm, angelic almost. _She means me no harm._ Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head.  Rebecca motioned for the male healer to come and lift Hermione up.  Again, Hermione began to shriek and kick at him hard with her legs.  Rebecca told him to back off and sat down on the floor beside Hermione. “Would you prefer Holly and me to help you over to the examination table?”  Hermione nodded and bit her bruised lip.  “Okay then, that’s what we’ll do alright?”  Rebecca looked up at the other female healer.  “Holly come and take her by the other arm and we’ll help her up.”  The petite blond came over to Hermione’s other side and placed her hand gently under her arm.  “On three. One…two….and three.”  They pulled her carefully to her feet, guiding her over to the examination table.

Hermione was shaking like a leaf as they helped her up onto the gurney.  She lay back, realizing for the first time that she was in horrible pain.  Her face and head ached as did the bites upon her breasts and she was so very sore down below.  Going over what happened through her mind, Hermione suddenly felt the urge to curl into a ball and die.  

Rebecca took her wand out and looked over at the guards and the male healer. “I think it best you leave, gentlemen, so that we can examine her properly.”  The men nodded and slowly filed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  Rebecca turned back to Hermione and began running her wand up and down her body, stopping at different points and frowning.  

When she was through, she lowered her wand to her side, taking a deep breath.  “Can you tell me what happened, miss?”  Tears were falling from Hermione’s eyes, mixing with the blood from her forehead. She shrugged and shakily brought her hand up to her forehead.  “Tell me your name, dear.”

“H-Hermione Weasley.”  

Both healers’ eyes widened for they recognized the name instantly.  “Mrs. Weasley, can you tell me who attacked you?” 

“Aaron Abhorsen.  H-He works with m-me.”  She dissolved into another fit of tears.

Rebecca took her other hand in hers.  “I know this is hard Mrs. Weasley, but we are going to need to remove your clothes and take pictures of your injuries.” Hermione began to shake her head furiously.  “Please Mrs. Weasley; we need to document your injuries so that the bastard responsible is convicted for what he’s done.” It took nearly a half an hour for the healers to convince Hermione to let them help her off with what was left of her clothes.  Lying completely naked upon the gurney, she couldn’t help but feel humiliated yet again.  As Rebecca and the other healer examined her injuries and took pictures, Hermione felt herself drifting into a state of detachment.  Rebecca’s voice sounded distant as she willed herself not to hear her.  _This isn’t happening.  It’s nothing but a horrible nightmare._ _It’s not real._  She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the most beautiful place imaginable, ignoring the poking and prodding and click of the camera.  

An hour later she felt warmth engulf her body and opened her eyes.  A thick blanket had been laid on top of her.  Rebecca stared down at her, smiling.  “I just have a few questions and then I’m going to turn this evidence over to the security force at the Ministry and then we’re going to get you all healed up, alright?”  Hermione didn’t respond and Rebecca cleared her throat.  “Were you on birth control potion?” 

“Y-yes.  My h-husband and I were g-going to begin trying n-next month.”  Hermione’s lips began to tremble.  “I was going to go off the potion n-next month.”

“Thank goodness.  Do you want me to give you something just in case… well in case as a result of the attack you happen to become pregnant?”

“No.”  Although she was in mental and physical pain, she knew it was a long shot that she’d wind up pregnant as she had been on birth control for nearly five years.

“Alright, then.  And could I have your permission to give you a tonic to make sure that you don’t incur any type of sexually transmitted diseases?”

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes once more.  She liked imagining she was somewhere else far away from reality.  It helped with the pain and the need to try and bury the fact that eventually others would find out.  And she knew with certainty that when _he_ found out, things would be hard… much harder.                                                          


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was holed up with Harry at a rundown Muggle inn.  They were running surveillance on two former Death Eaters that were staying in a shabby motel across the street from them.  It had been a long day and neither of the Death Eaters had made any kind of move.  Sitting in a wobbly chair by the window, Ron sighed.  “Will those two arseholes just do something already.  We’ve been tailing them for nearly a week now, moving from town to town.”  He rubbed his eyes wearily.  “It’s making me mental!”    
  
Well aware of Ron’s lack of patience, Harry smiled as he read the _Daily Prophet_.  “They’ll do something eventually, mate.”   
  
Ron shook his head and folded his arms.  “I hate just sitting and doing nothing all day long.” Harry chuckled.  “You hate surveillance period.”   
  
“True.”  He ran his hand through his hair.  “How’d the Cannons do last night?”   
  
“Terrible.  They lost by five hundred and eighty points to Puddlemere.”    
  
Ron’s eyes went wide for a moment before he frowned.  “That’s just great.  Here I’m already smack dab in the middle of hell and the Cannons lose big time, too!”   
  
Harry smiled sheepishly at him over the paper.  “Rotten luck you’re having, eh?”   
  
Ron rolled his eyes and picked up the omninoculars from a small round table. He put them up to his eyes and began to look across the street.  Nothing.  Throwing them to the floor with a huff, he stood up and began to walked around the room.  “This is mad!”   
  
Harry sighed and folded the paper up.  “Even evil scumbags have to sleep sometime, Ron.”    
  
A knock at the door made them both tense up at once.  They both pulled their wands out as Ron tiptoed over to the door.  He peered through the peep-hole and saw two Aurors standing on the other side.  Ron frowned and turned to Harry.  “Why the hell are Benny and Phillip here?”    
  
“Better make sure it’s them, first.”   
  
Ron nodded.  “I need the password.”    
  
Benny piped up quickly, “Full moon.  This is urgent, Ron!”   
  
Ron swore under his breath, thinking it was probably something ridiculous as usual.  He unlocked the door and wrenched it open.  The two Aurors stepped into the room quickly, and Ron shut the door behind them.  Securing the door, Ron turned around, his arms folded in front of him.  “What the fuck is so urgent this time?  The director pissed off as usual because we spent too much of the department’s money on food and brilliant lodging?”    
  
Benny shook his head and pulled a sheet of parchment from the pocket of his robes.  “This just came by owl an hour ago.”  He shoved it at Ron.  “The Auror department has taken over the case from Ministry security and are conducting a thorough investigation!”   
  
What the hell?  Ron’s heart began to beat quickly.  He took the parchment from Benny and began to read.  The report was brief, describing an attack of a witch at the Ministry.  No names were mentioned in the official report as was standard protocol incase the message was intercepted.  “Who’s the witch in question?”  Harry was now standing beside Ron and took the note from him.  When the Aurors didn’t answer Ron right away, he said loudly, “WELL?!”    
  
Benny cleared his throat.  “The witch in question is your wife, Ron.”   
  
Ron suddenly felt sick to his stomach.  “Hermione?  W-well is she alright?”  Benny and Phillip looked at each, both seeming hesitant to say anything.  Not liking the looks they were giving each other, fear started to take hold of Ron.  “Tell me what’s going on!  Is she hurt badly?”   
  
Benny took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his brow.  “Word from St. Mungos was that she was raped, Ron.  I’m so bloody sorry.”   
  
A look of pain cut across Ron’s features.  Raped?  For a few moments he couldn’t even grasp what Benny was telling him.  His Hermione being violated by another man was nothing he could fathom ever happening.  His pain turned to anger in a blink of an eye.  “TELL ME WHO THE BASTARD IS!”     
  
Benny and Phillip actually took a few steps back from him.  Phillip spoke up, “W-we have a suspect, but his name is not being released per the director’s orders.”    
  
“Then I guess I should go and speak to the director myself then.”   
  
Harry put his hand on Ron’s shoulder.  His voice was low and calm.  “Why don’t you go to the hospital while I go and talk to the director, Ron?”  Harry swallowed hard.  “Hermione needs you right now.” Ron looked Harry in the eye and nodded sadly.  “Y-you’re probably right… I need to g-go to her.” Ron  gestured with his head to the right.  “I need to have a word with you… in private.”  Harry nodded as the two of them walked a few feet away from Benny and Phillip.  Ron leaned his head toward Harry and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone in the family about this just yet.  Let me sort things out first, alright?”    
  
Harry nodded.  “Not a word.  Take all the time you need.  And tell Hermione I’m so sorry.”  Harry sighed.  “I’ll meet you up at St. Mungos as soon as I can.  Hopefully the director will be able to tell me everything so we can get the bastard that did this to her.”    
  
Ron nodded and stood back from Harry.  As he Apparated away, Harry couldn’t help but notice the fire erupting under the sadness in his friend’s eyes.  

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Ron Apparated into the emergency wing at St. Mungos.  Being an Auror, he was familiar with the emergency room, having had to come once or twice himself for various injuries sustained on the job.  He walked quickly over to the check-in desk to find out where Hermione was.  Just as he was about to inquire on his wife, he felt a strong hand come down upon his arm.  “Mr. Weasley, we’ve been expecting you.  Could you follow me, please?”    
  
Ron looked at the man, dressed in Ministry security robes.  “How’s my wife?”    
  
“We’ll talk about all that in just a moment.  The two healers who are attending your wife, plus the Aurors now handling the investigation wanted to speak to you before you see her.”  He led him over to a door and opened it.  “They’re all in here.”  Ron walked into the rather small room.  There was a rectangular table with several witches and wizards sitting around it.  Ron took a seat, recognizing two of his fellow Aurors immediately.  He nodded his head at them, “Tom.  Warren.”    
  
The man that had led him in sat down beside him.  “I’m Wendell Boxweed, head of the Ministry security detail.  We thought it best to debrief you of the situation before you go in to see your wife.”    
  
Warren piped up.  “Ron, your wife was attacked this evening by a co-worker.  She has multiple bruises about the face and her body.  She also has a very nasty bump on her forehead, plus other injuries that are of a more personal nature.”  Warren cleared his throat.  “Somehow she managed to perform a Reducto.  Two janitors heard the commotion and went to investigate.  They found your wife… um… lying flat on her stomach, her clothes disheveled and without undergarments.”  Ron’s hands began to shake as Warren continued, “Ministry security showed up moments later and found the suspect hidden under her desk… “   
  
“WHO THE HELL IS HE?”  Ron demanded.   
  
Warren nodded.  “Aaron Abhorson, the son of Abraham Abhorson on the Wizengamot.”  Warren took a deep breath.  “The lawyers working for him are saying that it was consensual and not rape, Ron.”   
  
Ron flew up out of his chair, causing it to topple to the floor.   “THEY WHAT?!”   
  
Warren raised his hands up.  “Please Ron, just listen for a moment.  I know this is difficult for you, but for your wife’s sake, you to need to know what’s going on.”     
  
Ron took a few deep breaths, continuing to stand.  “Go on, then.”   
  
“Well, the Ministry lawyers working for your wife have suggested that it may be best to have Mrs. Weasley appear before the Wizengamot first thing in the morning… in the condition she is now.”    
  
Rebecca spoke up, clearly angry.  “The lawyers would allow for that poor woman to suffer through her injuries the entire night?  That is the most disgusting thing I ever heard!”   
  
Warren nodded his head.  “I know it is.  It’s just that Abhorson has half the Wizengamot in his back pocket.  The lawyers feel that if she testifies before the Wizengamot in the state she is in now, that they’ll have no choice but to believe her.”    
  
He turned to Ron.  “The lawyers are asking for you to decide what to do.  We have pictures of her injuries, but the lawyers would have to turn those over to the defense and… “   
  
“They’ll probably somehow get leaked to the press.”  Ron finished for him.  He sighed and then a thought occurred to him.  “Wait a bloody minute!  Do you mean to tell me she hasn’t been treated at all for her injuries since she’s been here?”   Rebecca nodded.  Fuming, Ron started towards the door.     
  
Warren stood up.  “Ron!  We’re not through here!  The lawyers need an answer from you.”   
  
“Fuck you, Warren!  I’m going to go see my wife.”  He looked at Rebecca.  “What room is she in?”    
  
“715.”   
  
Ron nodded and wrenched the door open, slamming it behind him as he walked down the corridor. 

  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~  

  
  Hermione lay stock still on the examination table, eyes closed.  The two female healers had been gone for a long time now.  Her body was aching and she wished they’d come back and at least rid her of her physical wounds.  She tried to imagine herself again somewhere else.  A field of wildflowers suddenly popped into her mind and she tried to imagine herself there, far away from this nightmare she was in.    
  
  Crying, she opened her eyes and pulled the covers up to her neck. I can’t concentrate with all the pain I’m in.  Hermione grimaced as she brought a hand up to her head.  She could feel a large goose egg atop her forehead.  Her head ached, the pain getting stronger and stronger.  Why aren’t they back yet?  Merlin, I feel horrible.  She was vaguely aware of a soft knock at the door.  Hermione didn’t have the strength to focus on anything but the pain and closed her eyes again.    
  
She felt somebody take her hand and heard the gasp.  Her eyes fluttered open to see Ron standing there, shaking like a leaf.  “R-Ron?” 

  
He studied her face, black and blue from where she had been beaten.  Her eyes were puffy with dark  bruises surrounding them.  Hermione’s lip was split open and she had a large, protruding bump on her forehead. Before he could stop himself, he said in a low voice, “Merlin, Hermione… what the hell did that bastard do to you?”  Tears poured from his eyes as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  “Y-You’re going to be alright.  I-I’m here for you, love.  Everything is g-going to be f-fine.”  Ron fell to his knees, laying his forehead next to hers on the pillow and began to weep, squeezing her hand.    
  
Hermione was crying with him, unable to handle seeing him break down like this.  At first she didn’t know what to say for Ron had grown into such a strong man.  It had been years since she had seen this side of him.  It breaks my heart to see him come undone like this.  After a few moments, she said in a scratchy voice, “I… it’s okay, Ron.”  She moved her hand upward, running it through his hair lovingly.  “Everything will be f-fine, just like you said.”    
  
Ron turned his head towards her and began to shake his head.  “Don’t Hermione.”   
  
“Don’t what?”   
  
“Please don’t fret over me right now… not with what’s happened.”  He brought his hand up to gently caress her cheek.  “We need to focus on you, alright?  You’re all that matters right now.”  Ron bit his lip and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.  “Are you in pain, love?” Stupid question… just look at her face.     
  
“M-My head hurts.”  She couldn’t bear to tell him where else she hurt, the shame starting to creep in. Her breasts were sore as was her genital region.  Even though he was her husband, for some reason it felt wrong, dirty even, to reveal that bit of information.    
  
Ron placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and took her hand in his once again.  “Where else are you hurting, sweetheart.”    
  
My heart.  Not understanding why, she hesitated. “I don’t…”  She looked into Ron’s eyes and knew he could read her like a book.  Unable to lie to him, she said softly, “Everywhere.”  Hermione began to sob as she repeated, “Everywhere.”   
  
Tears began to fall from Ron’s eyes and he kissed her again atop her head.  “I’ll get the healers in here straight away, love.”  He gently laid her hand down and rose up.  “I’ll be right back, alright?”  Hermione nodded slightly.  “I love you.”     
  
Ron went out the door and into the hallway.  He quickly walked back to the small room and opened the door, closing it behind him.  Ron stood quietly for a moment, running his hand through his hair.  “Tell the lawyers no deal.  My wife needs medical care.”    
  
Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed.  “Thank Merlin!” Warren solemnly nodded his head. “They are still going to want her to appear before the Wizengamot in the morning.  I expect they’ll be sending a summons to your home.”   
  
Worried more about Hermione’s injuries at the moment then the Wizengamot, Ron replied, “Fine.  Let them send their bloody summons then.”    
  
The two female healers rose from their seats and headed toward the door.  Ron opened it, letting them pass through as he followed.  They went down the hallway and back to Hermione’s room.  Upon entering the room, Rebecca turned to Ron.  “I think it best you wait outside for a moment Mr.Weasley while we heal her injuries.”   
Ron frowned at her.  “Why?”   
  
Rebecca lowered her voice and leaned into him.  “Mr. Weasley, your wife has some injuries in places that are rather… um… personal in nature.  I really think it best for us to heal her privately.  Please, Mr. Weasley, give us a few moments alone with her, alright?”   
  
Ron nodded his head and looked past Rebecca at Hermione lying on the table.  “I’ll just be right outside if you need me, love.”  Hermione nodded at him, as Rebecca closed the door.  He stood in the hallway, staring at the door.   Injuries of a personal nature?  Ron swallowed hard as he tried to fight back the tears of anger and frustration.  He felt sick to his stomach thinking of the deviant things the bastard could have done to his wife.  Though he knew Warren had a detailed report of the crime scene and her injuries, Ron didn’t want to know everything just yet.   One horror at a time.     
  
He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, covering his eyes with one hand as he desperately tried to regain his composure.  Years as an Auror had taught him that it was best to keep his emotions under control.  Finding something to focus on usually did the trick.  Right now, he knew that what he should try and focus on was taking care of Hermione.  The rest could wait; had to wait.   
  
“Ron?”   
  
Ron removed his hand, turning his head to see Harry standing just at the end of the hallway.   “Hey, Harry.”   
  
Harry walked toward him and leaned against the wall beside him.  “How is she?”  Ron shrugged.  Harry cleared his throat.  “I went to Headquarters and then to the Ministry.  I interviewed several people and looked over the evidence that was collected.”  Harry bit his lip and looked at Ron who stared straight ahead as if in a trance.  “They have someone in custody.”   
  
His voice was low, steady.  “Aaron Abhorson.”   
  
Harry nodded.  “A hearing is scheduled for tomorrow morning in front of the Wizengamot.”  Ron nodded.  “They also found Hermione’s wand and are doing a priori incatatum on it which is standard procedure.  It should be returned to her within the hour.”    
  
“And his wand is being inspected as well?”    
  
Harry sighed.  “Unfortunately, they were unable to find his wand.”   
  
Ron whipped his head around.  “What?!”   
  
“They couldn’t find it.  They think that the reducto spell Hermione performed destroyed it.”  

  
Ron chuckled bitterly.  “Well, that’s just fucking brilliant.”    
  
The door to the examination room opened.  Rebecca nodded her head at Ron.  “We’ve healed all her injuries the best we could.  A salve will have to be applied twice a day to the bruises on her face until they completely fade away.”  Rebecca shut the door and took a deep breath.  “Another salve also needs to be used on other parts of her body until her injuries have completely healed.  I have explained all this to her.”  Rebecca sighed.  “I was trying to persuade her to stay here for the night but she insists on going home.”  She handed him a small piece of parchment.  “I have an appointment written on here for her.  I want to see her in two weeks.  I’ll go and get those salves for you straight away.  Wait for the healer to come out and then you can go and collect her.  I’ll meet you both in the lobby, alright? ”   
  
Ron nodded and then stared straight ahead once again.  Harry looked on, as Rebecca quickly walked down the hall way.  Though they had been best friends for years, Harry was finding it difficult to find the right words to say to him just now.  “What can I do to help?”   
  
Ron shrugged.  “Nothing.  Right now, I think she just needs to get some rest.”  Ron looked down at his wedding band.  “I need to contact Hermione’s parents and then of course there’s my family to deal with.”   
  
“I can do that… if you’d like.”    
  
“Yeah… um if you could let everybody know in the morning, I’d appreciate it.  I j-just can’t deal with all of them tonight.” Ron ran his hand through his hair.  “Morning would be better.”     
  
Harry nodded his head.  “I’ll just let them all know in the morning then.”   
  
The door opened and the healer stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.  “I helped her get dressed.  She’s still a bit unsteady on her feet, but refuses for me to go and get her a wheel chair.”   
  
“Can I go in, now?”    
  
“Oh yes, of course.  Rebecca and I will be waiting for you in the lobby.”   
  
Ron walked the two steps to the door and turned to Harry.  “Would you mind waiting for us in the lobby as well?”    
  
“Sure.”  Harry smiled slightly and patted Ron on the back before heading to the lobby.  Ron took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.  Hermione was sitting up on the examination table, dressed in gray sweat pants and too large shirt.  She had her heels back on that she had worn to work.  Ron mused how if the situation weren’t so sad, he would have laughed out loud seeing her wear heels with clothes you’d go jogging in.   She was gripping the edge of the examination table, her shoulders were slumped and her head bowed.     
  
Ron walked slowly over to her, his voice was calm, controlled.  “You ready to go, love?”   
  
Hermione raised her head .  The bruises on her face were yellow now, tinged with a bit of brown in places.  Her lip was back to normal and the bump on her head had disappeared, leaving a dull yellow bruise on her forehead now.  “Why on earth did I wear these shoes today?  They make my feet hurt and still I wore them.”   
  
Finding her comments odd, Ron frowned for a moment.  He then cleared his throat.  Try to act normal.  Just be normal.  With great difficulty, the frown left his face replaced with a fake smile.  “Those shoes are going in the rubbish bin as soon as we get home then.  That way, you won’t have to worry about your feet aching anymore.”     
  
Hermione nodded.  “Yes, I think I will throw them out.”   

  
There was nothing but silence for a few moments between them.  Ron began to shift from side to side.  “Well, I a… I think we should get you home then.”  He placed his hands on top of hers where they were gripping the table.  “Come on, love and let me help you down.”  Looking lost and confused, Hermione began to loosen her hold on the table.  He gripped her hands and began to slide her forward.    
  
As soon as her feet hit the ground, Hermione began to sway.  Ron placed his arm around her waist to steady her.  “Whoa.  Are you feeling light headed?”  Hermione shrugged as she leaned into him, his body taking on more of her weight.  His mind made up, he quickly shifted one hand to her back and the other behind her knees, lifting her up.     
Hermione brought her hands up, wrapping them around his neck and leaned her head against his chest.    
  
“I’m so tired, Ron.”    
  
He placed a gentle kiss on top of head.  “You need to get some rest.”  As he carried her out of the room and to the lobby, Hermione did just that, falling asleep in his arms.        


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stayed asleep, even as he laid her in their bed and carefully removed her shoes.  He set the salves on the nightstand.  Rebecca had given him a sleeping draught incase Hermione might need it later on.  He took the draught to their bathroom and placed it on the sink next to their toothbrushes.  Ron gave Hermione a soft kiss on her cheek before going downstairs and to the kitchen where Harry was waiting for him.   
  
Ron trudged over the cabinets and reached his hand up.  He opened the cabinet door and reached in, pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Ron set it down on the counter and opened another door, pulling out two glasses.  He brought the Firewhiskey and glasses over to the table and set them down.     
  
Harry watched as Ron slumped down into the chair and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount in each glass.  Setting the whiskey down with a thump, Ron took a long drink, hissing afterwards as he felt the familiar burn running down his throat.  “So, what can you tell me about this Aaron bastard?”    
  
Harry took a small drink of whiskey.  “According to his personnel records he’s been accused of sexually harassing many witches over the years.”   
  
“Then why the hell was he still working there?”  Ron demanded, before picking up the bottle and filling his now empty glass to the hilt.      
  
Harry sighed.  “All the cases were dismissed, probably on account of who is father is.”  Harry took another drink and watched as Ron took a big gulp from his own glass.  “He’s not going to get away with this, Ron.  Not this time.”   
  
“Damn straight, he’s not.”  Ron slammed his glass down to the table.  His eyes were fiery, the anger welling up inside of him.   “He best hope that the Wizengamot sends his arse to Azkaban tomorrow. Because if that disgusting fucker gets off this time, he’s going to have me to deal with!  And I won’t use my wand on that piece of shite either!  I’ll fucking kill him with my bare hands!”   
  
“Ron… “   
  
“NO HARRY!  You saw Hermione’s face, all healing up from where that fucker beat the hell out of her!  I’m sure you read the report, detailing everything that scum did to my wife!  He’s not getting away with it!”  Ron took a long drink from his glass, downing the whiskey in one gulp.     
  
As Ron re-filled his glass yet again, Harry could see that his hands were trembling.  He’s losing control.  Harry couldn’t blame him one bit, knowing that if something like this happened to Ginny, he probably wouldn’t be able to hold it together.  “She’s going to need you now more than ever, Ron.” 

  
“I know.  But for right now, I just want to get completely pissed because I’m having a hard time dealing with all this.  If I didn’t have to look after Hermione, I’d be up at Headquarters right now beating the utter shite out of that bastard.”    
  
Harry stayed with Ron until the early hours of the morning when he finally passed out cold.  Harry used his wand to levitate Ron up the stairs and into the bed beside Hermione.  The moonlight was coming through the window.  Harry watched both of his best friends as they slept for a moment.  A terrible sadness consumed him as he realized how peaceful they seemed now.  This was just the beginning of a rough road ahead for all of them.  Hermione’s rape would change things, and Harry would come to find out how much it would change them all.  

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hermione woke up, feeling refreshed as if she had the best sleep in her life.  She reached her hands upward and stretched, yawning as she did so.  Turning her head towards Ron, she suddenly frowned and quickly covered her nose with her hand.  He smelled of Firewhiskey- reeked of it actually.     
  
And then it suddenly hit her- I was raped last night.  She bit her lip and sighed.  He must have drunk himself into oblivion.  Hermione reached her hand out to touch him, hesitated and then dropped her hand down to the bed.  Let him rest.  Carefully, as not to disturb him, she turned and lifted herself up off the bed.  She had only walked a few steps toward the bathroom when she heard him.    
  
“Hermione?”   
  
She turned and saw him sitting up in bed, a look of concern on his face.  “Go back to sleep.  I’m just going to the loo to get a shower.”    
  
His head pounding, Ron winced slightly.  “Did you want me to go and make you some breakfast?”   
  
“No.  Thanks, but I’m not really all that hungry.”   
  
Ron rose up from the bed, looking like death warmed over.  “How about a cup of tea then?”   
  
Instinctively, Hermione hugged her arms to her body as he stepped closer.  She didn’t know why she did that.  Hermione felt horrible, seeing the hurt in Ron’s eyes as he took a few steps back from her.  “Yes, I think I’d like that.  Thank you.”   
  
Ron smiled slightly, trying to cover up the hurt of her shrinking away from him.  “Oh right then, tea it is!”   Hermione forced a smile back to him, feeling awful about how she had reacted moments before.  She turned from him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.  Tears started to fall from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away.  Why did you do that?  She began to undress, pulling off the horrid sweatpants and oversized shirt.     
  
She wore no undergarments underneath.  A full length mirror hung on the back of the door, covered by Ron and hers night dresses.  She reached up and pulled the night dresses off, dropping them to the floor in a heap.  Hermione looked at her body in the mirror and gasped out loud.  There were yellow bruises about her face.  And though they were fading, she could clearly make out the bite marks on her breasts. Suddenly sick to her stomach, Hermione fell to her knees in front of the toilet and began to vomit.  Ron was knocking on the door.  “Hermione?  You alright, love?”    
  
Sweat broke out across her forehead, and Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  Weakly, she replied, “I’m fine, Ron.”    
  
“You sure?”    
  
“Yes, really I’m… I’m fine.”  She lied.   Hermione stood up, waiting for Ron to say something else.  When she heard nothing but silence, she breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to the shower.  She shoved the shower curtain back and turned on the water.     
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ron stood stock still at the door.  I know I heard her throwing up.  He waited a few moments and heard the shower come on.  Rubbing his head wearily, he turned toward the bed and spotted his wand on the nightstand.  He went and picked it up, quickly performing a hang-over charm on himself.  His headache completely melted away, making him think more clearly.  She wanted some tea.  Ron took a deep breath and stared at the bathroom door once more.  Try to make things normal for her… she’ll talk when she’s ready.  He ran his hand through his hair and headed down the stairs. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hermione entered the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to wash over her.  Reaching for a wash cloth and a bar of soap sitting on the ledge of the tub, Hermione lathered the soap into the wash cloth and began to scrub her arms and her legs.  Rinsing off, she lathered up the washcloth once more and scrubbed her arms and legs yet again.     
  
More soap on the washcloth, more scrubbing.     
  
Dirty.     
  
That’s how she felt all of a sudden.  So dirty, that she thought she’d never wash it away completely.  She began scrubbing her breasts, crying as she did so, wanting to erase his essence off of her, wanting nothing left of him on her body at all.  Hermione looked down as she rinsed the soap off.  I can still see the marks on my body.  More soap, more scrubbing, more tears and still the marks remained.    
  
Hermione washed the lower part of her body numerous times, but was unable to feel clean and rid herself of him.  Hermione threw the washcloth to the ground and sank down to the floor.  The water continued to spray down upon her as she covered her face with her hands.  I’m so ashamed.  She cried as the water poured down on top of her, realizing that there was nothing that was ever going to make the dirtiness go away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
As soon as Ron stepped off from the stairs to the lounge he saw them; all of them.  Shite!  To his horror, his whole family was gathered in the lounge.  Mrs. Weasley was holding Mrs. Granger’s hand.  Hermione’s father was gone on a dentistry charity mission to Somalia.  He realized right away that he just wasn’t up to talking to them just now.  All eyes were on him as he stood staring back at them.  The mood was somber; like a funeral, and Ron felt as if he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.   Hermione’s mother rose up from the couch and ran to him.  “How is she, Ron?”    
  
Ron shrugged.  “She’s taking a shower.  I came down to make her a cup of tea.”     
  
“I should go up and see how’s she’s doing.”     
  
Molly nodded and came to stand by Hermione’s mother.  “We both should.”  The two women hugged each other as they sobbed.    
  
Ron swallowed hard.  “Mrs. Granger, could you please wait until I bring her up some tea first?”  He looked at his mother then.  “Please, Mum?”   I need to give her some warning as I don’t want them all converging on her all at once.  I don’t know if she could handle all that.   
  
Both women nodded sadly.  “That’s fine, Ron.  Just let her know I’m here, alright?”  Mrs. Granger let go of Molly and hugged him tightly.  “I am so, so sorry this happened.”     
  
Ron, feeling awkward all of a sudden, brought one of his hands up and patted her back.  “Yeah.  I really need to go and fix her a cup of tea now.”     
  
Mrs. Granger let him go.  “Of course, of course.  My poor baby girl.”  She let out a wail that made Molly reach out and hug her once more.  Ron looked down and away, unable to stomach anymore.     
  
He quickly walked to the kitchen and began filling up a kettle with tap water.  Keep yourself busy.  He heard the footsteps behind him, but continued to focus his attention on the kettle he was filling.  “One of the guys dropped off Hermione’s wand early this morning.”  Ron turned the tap water, relieved that it was Harry.  He pulled it from the pocket of his robes and held it out to Ron.     
  
Ron took it from him and placed it in his back pocket.  “Thanks.  I’m sure she’ll be happy to have it back.”  He placed the kettle on the stove and took his own wand from his back pocket.  Ron conjured up a flame under the kettle and opened up a cabinet, pulling out a cup along with a box of tea bags.    
  
“I told our family like you asked this morning.  They all insisted on coming here as you saw.”    
  
  
Ron sighed.  “I expected as much, I suppose.”     
  
Harry reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled an envelope out.  “Oh and this arrived from the Ministry a few hours ago.”  He handed it to Ron.  “I suspect it’s an official court summons.”   
  
Ron tore the envelope open and read the official looking parchment.  He stuck the parchment back into the envelope and folded it, stuffing it into his front pocket.  He took a tea bag from the box and placed it in the cup.  “I just really don’t feel like talking to them all right now.”  Harry knew he was talking about the Weasleys.  “Hermione has that hearing in two hours and I don’t think I’d do her much good if I was all torn up right now.”    
  
Harry smiled sadly.  But you are all torn up.  “I can understand that.”   
  
Ron was about the close the box of tea back up, but froze suddenly.  “Bloody hell, I don’t think she knows about the hearing this morning.”  Ron sighed.  “Dammit!”    
  
The kettle began to whistle, bringing Ron back to his senses and he jerked it off the burner.  He poured some of the steaming hot water into the cup and brought it over to the table, avoiding looking at Harry directly.  He removed the lid off the sugar bowl and placed three sugar cubes in the cup.  Ron swirled around the sugar cubes, watching them evaporate.     
  
“Need a spoon, mate?”    
  
“What?”  Ron looked up at Harry who dangled a spoon in one hand. “Oh, um… no.  Hermione always makes her tea this way; one of her barmy little habits.”  Ron cleared his throat.  “I guess I best bring this up to her then and let her know about that bloody hearing.”  
  
  
Harry nodded.  “I’ll be down here with the family if you need me and of course I’ll accompany you both to the hearing.”   
  
“Thanks.”  Ron left the kitchen, making a beeline to the stairs.  He could feel the eyes of his family on him but didn’t dare chance a glance in their direction.  Not now.   

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The water was growing cold, making Hermione shudder.  She took a deep breath and reached up with her hand, shutting off the water.  Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled as she stood back up.  Get a grip on yourself.  Pull yourself together.  She wrenched back the shower curtain and reached for the towel hanging on the rack nearby.  Drying herself in the shower, she took several deep breaths, trying to compose herself.     
  
Hermione stepped out of the tub and picked up her dressing gown up off the floor.  She put it on quickly, feeling cold from the shower.  She then picked up Ron’s dressing gown and hung it back up on the hook on the door.  Still shaking slightly, but getting warmer, Hermione walked over to the sink and picked up her comb.  Staring sadly at herself in the mirror, Hermione began combing her hair.  When she finished she placed the comb back on the ledge of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror once more.   
“You need to be strong, Hermione.”  She sighed.  “Just. Be. Strong.”    
  
Hermione bowed her head, closing her eyes for a moment.  She sighed again and lifted her head back up, wearing a more determined expression.  For a moment she felt like her old self again until she spotted the sweat pants and shirt lying in a pile on the floor.  She didn’t want to touch them, couldn’t touch them, as she had worn them when she still had his essence on her body.     
  
Stepping over the pile of clothes as if they were a corpse, Hermione opened the bathroom door.  As she stared at the bed, a thought occurred to her.  I went to bed without having showered.  I actually slept in our bed when I was still dirty.  Hermione rushed to the bed and began to pull first the quilt and then the sheets off.  I must get rid of them.  Dirty… disgusting… filthy…           
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~   
  
Ron took two steps at a time, arriving at the hallway within in seconds.  Opening the door to their bedroom, he saw Hermione clad in her dressing gown, pulling off the sheets from their bed.  “Hermione?”  Ron set the tea down on the dresser and closed the door.  “What are you doing, love?”   
  
Not looking at him, she lifted up her pillow, yanking the pillow case off.  “These sheets are filthy.”  Ron didn’t answer her right away, alarmed at how she was slinging all the bedcovers to the floor.  He scratched the back of his head as he watched her carrying on like a woman possessed.    
  
When she was finished, she was breathing heavily, staring blankly at the pile of sheets. Trying to keep things normal, Ron piped up, “I could have done all that, love.  I mean if the sheets needed changing you could have just told me and I would have taken care of it.”  Ron waited for a reply, but none seemed to be forthcoming.  “Hermione?”   
  
Hermione suddenly pointed down to the pile on the floor.  “I want all these sheets,” she pointed to the bathroom, “and the clothes I was wearing last night from the hospital thrown away this instant.”   
  
Ron’s eyes widened for a moment and he cleared his throat.  “Sure.  I-I can do that.”  Truth was Ron didn’t understand at all, but he wasn’t going to argue with her.  Not now.  He began to pick up the sheets from the floor and spotting the quilt underneath asked Hermione, “Are you sure you want to throw away the quilt?  I mean your grandmother made it for us, didn’t she, love?”   
  
Hermione’s shoulders suddenly went rigid.  She held her hands up, palms opened.  “IT’S DIRTY!”  She began to cry.  “I want it thrown away- now!”   
  
Shite!  I didn’t mean to make her cry!  Ron dropped the sheets to floor and hurried over to her.  “Shh, it’s alright, love.  I’ll throw them away just like you asked.”  He wrapped his arm around her and guided her over to where two winged back chairs sat in front of the fireplace.  “Just sit here and I’ll go and get your tea, alright?”  Hermione nodded her head.  Ron grabbed the cup off the dresser and sat it down on a small round table sitting between the two chairs.  “You go ahead and drink your tea and I’ll just move all this rubbish to the spare bedroom and I promise to throw it away later today, alright?”     
  
Hermione nodded again as Ron set to work removing all the sheets and her clothes from the room.  After depositing them in the spare bedroom, he returned and sat down by Hermione in the other chair.  She was sipping her tea, and he was relieved to see she had stopped crying.  “Feeling better now?”    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Oh, I almost forgot.”  Ron hopped up from the chair and went to her nightstand, picking up one of the jars of salve.  “The healer said to make sure you apply this to your face a few times a day.”  Hermione nodded her head again as she continued to sip her tea.  “I- I could put it on your face if you’d like?”    
  
Hermione set her cup down on the table.  “Thank you.”   
  
Ron smiled at her as he worked the lid off the jar.  Trying to lighten the mood, he took a sniff and scrunched up his nose.  “Yuck.  This stuff smells bloody awful.  You sure you want this on your face?”   
  
Hermione shrugged, giving him a small smile back.  “Healer’s orders, so I suppose I’ll just have to bear the smell.”   
  
Ron chuckled.  “You are brave.”  He reached his fingers in the jar and pulled out a small amount.  As his fingers moved toward her face, Hermione flinched slightly, making him stop.  His smile evaporated and he pulled his hand back slowly.  “Well… um… j- just make sure you put some of this salve on.”   
  
Hermione saw the hurt in his face and her stomach sank.  “NO!”  Ron’s eyes widened.  “I mean, I’d like it if you’d to put it on my face.”  Ron nodded his head.  Hermione felt the tears falling down her face, powerless to stop them.  Her voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”   
  
Ron smiled as he applied the salve gently to her cheek.  “There’s nothing to be sorry for; nothing at all, sweetheart.”  He continued to smile at her as he dabbed his fingers along her forehead and then rubbed the cream in.    
  
Hermione shakily brought her hand up and placed it over his.  “I love you, Ron.”   
  
“And I love you.”  He bent forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  “We’ll get through this.”  Choked up with emotion, he cleared his throat.  “Hermione, the Wizengamot wants you to appear before them this morning at 10:00.  If you’re not up to it, I’ll send and owl and ask them to post-pone it.”   
  
“This morning?”  Ron nodded as he continued to doctor her face.  “We’ll he be there?”   
  
Ron winced and his voice was laced with a tinge of anger.  “No.  They’ll hear from both of you separately.  It’s a closed hearing and there’ll be no audience.”  He screwed the lid back on the jar and set it on the table.  “You don’t have to do it today.”   
  
Part of her wanted to tell the Wizengamot exactly what the bastard had done to her while the other part wanted to hide away.  What good would it be to wait?  He had already taken so much from her already.  Was hiding away really what she wanted to do? Hermione reached deep within herself, trying to find the strength she knew she possessed.  She looked at Ron, her face determined.  “I want to go this morning.”   
  
He reached across and took her hand in his.  “Alright, today it is.  I’ll be there with you when they question you, love.”   
  
Hermione bit her lip.  She didn’t think she was ready for him to hear all that had happened to her.  The thought of Ron listening as she told the Wizengamot made her shudder slightly.  “I don’t know if I want you to be there, Ron.”  Tears began to pour from her eyes.  “I don’t know if I’ll be able to tell them what happened with you there with me.”    
  
“Hermione, I’m your husband, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?”  He reached his hand up and tenderly began wiping the tears from her eyes.  “Whatever you tell them would never change the way I feel about you- ever.”   
  
Hermione stared straight ahead, unable to look him in the eyes.  “It’s just all so horrible and humiliating.  I don’t think I’m ready for you to hear all that right now, Ron.”  She began to sob.  “I just want to testify alone.  Please.”     
  
Ron stood up and lifted Hermione out of the chair.  He sat back down with her upon his lap and hugged her tightly.  “If you don’t want me in there with you, then I won’t be, alright? I’ll do whatever you need me to do.  I’ll just wait for you outside the chamber, alright?”   
  
Hermione nodded and found she was hugging him back, wishing that nothing had ever happened and that things were as they were before.   But she knew that wasn’t the case and so she cried harder.  He had ruined her perfect world.  He was responsible for making her dreams feel as if they were shattering.  She hugged Ron tighter wanting to feel what was good in her life, trying to block out the blackness that was consuming her very soul.              


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was still hugging him tightly when she finally stopped crying. She sniffled, feeling the puffiness of her eyes. Pulling back from him, she looked up at his face to see that he too had been crying right along with her. Hermione took a deep breath and bowed her head. “I’m so sorry, Ron.”

Ron swallowed hard, looking at her bewilderedly. “Why on earth are you apologizing to me?” He raised his hand up to her chin, gently pushing her face up so that he could look her directly in the eyes. “You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione. Nothing at all.”

Hermione’s lips began to tremble. “I should have…”

Ron covered her lips gently with his fingers. “Don’t do that to yourself.” He removed his hand and pushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear. “You don’t know how many times I’ve asked myself that same question when a mission goes wrong or if...” He sighed as he rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. “…an Auror gets killed. Just let it go Hermione and know that there was nothing you could have done differently, alright?”

Hermione nodded her head but didn’t really believe him. She should have been on her guard, knowing his reputation. “I suppose I should start getting ready.” Hermione slid off his lap and wiped her eyes wearily.

Ron stood up and removed her wand from his back pocket and handed it to her. He managed a small smile. “This might make things go faster for you.” Ron suddenly frowned. “Oh and um your mum and my mum are here. They want to see you. Should I tell them to come up?” Hermione folded her arms, looking uncomfortable. “I can tell them you’re not up to it just yet if you’d like.”

“No… I reckon it would be best if I saw them. Just give me some time to get dressed and send them up.” Ron nodded. Hermione took a deep breath. “What time is it?”

Ron glanced down at his watch. “It’s almost nine.” They stood there like statues, looking at one another. Hermione began to fidget with the collar of her dressing gown but made no move to get dressed. It took Ron a moment to realize that she was waiting for him to leave. He ran his hand through his hair. “Well, I’ll head downstairs and let you get dressed then. Don’t forget to apply the rest of that salve. I’ll tell them to come up in fifteen minutes.”

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. Ron stepped toward her and before she could stop herself, she had folded her arms once again. She could have sworn she saw him wince, but he quickly smiled kindly and bent his head down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He walked swiftly toward the door, his body looking rigid. Ron said nothing more as he opened the door and stepped out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione applied the salve as soon as Ron left. Rubbing the salve on the bites on her breasts, she tried not to think to hard about it. Applying it between her legs had made her feel more self-conscious, though it did help to ease the rawness. Hermione had settled on a conservative black dress with low heeled shoes. She had used her wand to dry her hair and applied a minimal amount of make-up to her face. Looking at herself in the full length mirror in their bathroom, she mused that it looked as if she were on her way to a funeral.

She heard a soft knock on the door and took a deep breath. Hermione came out of the bathroom and sat down on the mattress of her bed. “Come in.”

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger entered the room slowly. Molly held a handkerchief up to her face, while her own mother was silently crying. They both suddenly came and sat down on either side of her, their arms engulfing her both at once.

“My poor baby.” Her mother was wailing, making Hermione start to break down all over again.  
  
Molly was even worse, sobbing like she did at Fred’s funeral. “Poor child. How awful. Oh my poor darling girl.”

Hermione felt stifled between the two sobbing women. She began to push them off of her gently. “I-I’m alright.” Hermione frantically wiped at her eyes. “I-I’m fine.”

Effie shook her head. “No you’re not. You’ve been through a terrible ordeal darling.” She suddenly gasped. “Your face! Oh that horrible, horrible brute!” Before she could stop her, her mother had taken her in her arms again.

Molly was patting Hermione’s back. “We’re here for you, dear. We’ll help you get through this.”

Hermione’s mind was reeling. For some reason, it was all too much for her at the moment. She disentangled herself from her mother and stood up, shaky on her feet. Hermione turned around, clutching her arms. “I can’t… what I mean is I have to be strong for the hearing this morning. And I appreciate your concern but I just… I just can’t do this right now.” Hermione bit her lip and sniffled, trying desperately to pull herself together.

Molly hastily wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She stood up, trying hard to manage a smile. “We understand. But if you need someone to talk to…”

Hermione piped up. “Thank you. I thank you for that Molly. And I’m sure I will need to… eventually.”  
Molly hugged her and whispered in her ear. “Take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.” She let go of her and walked slowly out of the room.

Mrs. Granger stared up at her daughter, tears falling from her eyes. “You mustn’t keep it all buried up inside, Hermione.”

“I’m not, mum. It’s just I need to have my wits about me this morning is all.” Hermione stared purposely at a portrait on the wall, not wanting to look her mother in the face.

“Look at me, Hermione.” When she continued to stare at the portrait, her mother said more loudly, “I said- look at me!” Hermione sighed and looked at her mum, who stood up. “I know how you are. I don’t want you to try and put up a brave front.” She placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders. “You need to deal with this and not let things fester inside of you.”

“I’m not… I mean I won’t. The hearing….”

“I don’t give a damn about the hearing right now. I only care about you.”

“If you do care about me, then please just leave it for now.” Her anger suddenly starting to rise, Hermione broke away from Mrs. Granger, turning her back to her. “I just want to be alone. I need to get myself prepared for the hearing.”

“Hermione…”

“I SAID I NEED TO BE ALONE!” Hermione was shaking, feeling as if she were on the verge of losing it at any moment.

“Hermione…”

Hermione turned around, her eyes blazing. She couldn’t understand why on earth she was so angry all of the sudden. It was like her mother had a flicked a switch on and she was powerless to stop it. “Just go, dammit! I don’t want to talk about it! In less than half an hour I have to face a bunch of old codgers and tell them every sordid, disgusting detail!”

Ron suddenly strode into the room, looking worried. He had heard her shouting at the top of her lungs as had everybody else. “Is everything alright?” Ron looked from Hermione to Mrs. Granger.

Effie cleared her throat. “I was just leaving.” She looked intently at Hermione. “I’ll be downstairs, waiting.” She turned to Ron. “I’ll be accompanying her to the hearing.” Ron nodded as Mrs. Granger walked swiftly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ron could see that Hermione was breathing heavily. She had her fists clutched tightly at her sides. He approached her cautiously. “Are you alright, love?”

Hermione loosened her fists and brought her hand up, wiping a stray hair from her eyes. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to compose herself. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”  
Hermione went and sat back down on the bed, hands folded on her lap.

Ron came and sat down beside her. “It’s almost time to go. You sure you’re up for this?”

Hermione nodded her head and began wringing her hands together. “I think it best to go ahead and get it over with.” Hermione took a deep breath.

“You’re nervous.” It was a statement and not a question as, he knew her like the back of his hand. He reached his large hand toward her lap, grasping both of her small ones in his. “I think it’s incredibly brave of you to go to that hearing this morning. Just try and tell them everything and answer all their questions. It’ll be over before you know it.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I hope so.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was going to be difficult for her to face their family. Her stomach was all tied up in knots as she descended the stairway with Ron. She found it hard to look at any of them in the face and instead stared down at her shoes when Ron and her entered the lounge, his arm around her shoulders. There was no doubt you could of heard a pin drop as Ron and her stood side by side, their families staring remorsefully at them both.

Ginny made to come and hug her, but Ron shook his head, making her stop in her tracks. He could feel Hermione trembling and knew that she was barely hanging on by a thread. Ron cleared his throat, feeling like a nervous wreck himself. “Hermione and I are going to Floo to the Ministry. I guess we’ll see you all there.” He spun Hermione around and into the kitchen. He was alarmed to see that she was pale as a ghost and knew she was in no shape to use the Floo. “I think I’ll just enlarge the opening a bit and that way we can Floo over together.”

Hermione merely shrugged in response. Ron was wearing his Auror robes as required when attending the court chambers at the Ministry. He took his wand from one of the deep pockets and cast a spell over the entrance that grew in size immediately. He took some Floo powder from a vase on the mantle and guided her in with him into the fireplace. Ron placed one hand firmly around her waist with one hand while dropping the Floo powder with the other. “The Ministry!” Green flames engulfed the pair of them as they disappeared.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Hermione had wrapped her hands around Ron’s arm as they took the lift down to the court chambers. Stepping off the lift, Ron saw a large brass sign up on the wall listing where the courtrooms were located. There was a golden arrow next to courtroom number 15 that pointed to the right. “It’s down this way according to the sign.” Ron felt her fingernails digging into his skin. He placed his other hand atop hers. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart.”

They arrived outside the courtroom a moment later. There were several wooden benches set along the wall and Ron sat them down on one. He looked down the long hallway to his right and then his left, waiting for the rest of their family to arrive. Ron was rubbing his hand up and down Hermione’s back while her hand was still clenched firmly around his arm.

Completely taking him off guard, she suddenly let go of his arm and swung her arms tightly around his neck. She buried her head in his chest, shaking like a leaf. “I’m so n-nervous.”

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and sighed. “You don’t have to do this you know? Your testimony can wait.”

Hermione shook her head. “I just want to g-get it over w-with.”

Ron kissed her gently on crown of her head. “I know you want to get it over with but are you sure you can actually go through with this? For Merlin’s sake, you’re shaking like a leaf, Hermione.”

Hermione could feel her teeth chattering, the goose bumps on her skin and the fear gripping her heart. As much as her mind kept telling her it was best to get it over with, her nerves just couldn’t agree. She could see _his_ face clearly in her mind, hear _his_ voice and feel _his_ hands and mouth upon her body. And now she was going to have to tell a room of strangers all about what he did to her. Hermione wrenched herself free from Ron as she felt the bile rise up in her throat. Stooping over, she began to vomit violently on the marble floor below.

Horrified, Ron immediately pushed her hair back from her face. “That’s it, Hermione, I’m taking you home.”

Hermione began to cough and shook her head. “No. No I don’t want to go home.” She wiped her eyes shakily. “I need… I have to do this.”

“Are you alright, Hermione?”

They both looked up to see George standing there, the rest of the family straggling down the hallway.  
Ron snapped at him, “No she is not alright. She’s sick to her fucking stomach!”

George widened his eyes for a moment and then quickly pulled his wand out, cleaning the mess up. “Do you think perhaps she needs to lie down?”

Hermione raised her head up. Strangely, the vomiting seemed to have calmed her nerves some. “I’m right here you know! And no, I do not need to lie down.”

As the whole family began to slowly converge on them, the large wooden doors of the courtroom opened. An old wizard wearing a gaudy purple pin striped suit stepped out into the hallway. He was holding an opened folder in his hand. “Is a Mrs. Hermione Weasley present?”

Hermione held her hand up. “Y-Yes.”

Shutting the folder, he gestured to the courtroom with his free hand. “The chamber awaits your testimony, if you please?” Hermione shakily stood up with help from Ron.

“Am I allowed to have somebody go in with me?”  
  
The wizard testily opened up the folder once again and read for a moment. “This is a private hearing due to the nature of the case. However, you can elect to have somebody accompany you in for what we deem moral support.”

Mrs. Granger had begun to step forward. Hermione looked up at Ron, he was her strength and she knew right then and there that she couldn’t go through with this without him. “I w-want you t-to come in with me.” Mrs. Granger, wearing a pained expression, sat down on the bench.

Nodding, Ron wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. They entered the large chamber, immediately spotting the members of the Wizengamot. They were seated high up before them in what looked like risers jutting out from the wooden paneling. There was a large wooden podium placed directly in front of them. Ron and Hermione were guided to a heavy wooden table where a wizard wearing deep blue robes and a top hat sat.

He rose immediately when they arrived, extending out a hand to Hermione. “Hello. I am Hamish Hingledine your assigned Ministry attorney.”

Hermione shook his hand and then Ron. Ron pulled the chair out for Hermione and then sat down beside her. Hingledine sat back down in his chair and nodded his head up to the members of the Wizengamot. “We are ready to proceed.”

One of the members of the Wizengamot stepped forward to the podium. He was an older wizard, heavy in stature with long gray hair. “Will the plaintiff kindly state your name for the record?”

Hermione had grabbed Ron’s hand from under the table and was squeezing with all her might. She cleared her throat. “Hermione Jean Granger Weasley.”

The wizard nodded his head. “And the name of your attorney.”

“Hamish Roleo Hingledine the third.”

“And the name of the witness to these proceedings.”

“Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley.”

The wizard looked them all over for a moment before proceeding. “In the case Weasley versus Abhorsen, the plaintiff maintains that she was raped by the defendant on the night of May 3, 2009 at her office in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Is this correct?”

The lawyer nudged Hermione. “Yes.”

“The Wizengamot will hear the plaintiff’s story now. “ He looked pointedly at Hermione. “You may proceed.” The old wizard took a seat.

Hermione cleared her throat again and began to tell them of that horrible night. Several times, she had to stop, finding it difficult and humiliating. She hadn’t wanted Ron there originally. She had chosen him to come in with her at the last minute and was now having second thoughts. Ron, trained to keep his emotions in check, sat stoically by her side, bowing his head now and then. He held her hand the entire time as she talked. At certain points, especially when she described the rape itself, Ron seemed a little green in the gills. When Hermione revealed how Aaron had bitten her on her breasts, he began shifting uncomfortably around in his seat and fumbling with his collar. Upon hearing how Aaron had tried to shove his penis into her rear end, Ron had dropped her hand for a moment but quickly grabbed it back again.

When Hermione had finished, the old wizard approached the podium once more. He opened up a folder that had been lying upon it. “Have you ever had consensual sex with the defendant?”

“No.”

“Have you ever agreed to a date with the defendant?”

“No.”

“Did you agree to meet the defendant in your office the night of May 3, 2009 in order to have sexual relations?”

“No.”

“Have you ever had an affair with any of your co-workers?”

“No.” Hermione felt Ron squeeze her hand and she glanced at him, seeing that he was trying to control his temper, she squeezed back.

“Have you ever invited the defendant to your home when your husband was gone away on a mission?”

“NO!” She could feel her own temper starting to rise.

“Did you ever make advances toward the defendant before the night of May 3, 2009?”

Ron could take no more. “Now wait just a bloody…”

The lawyer waved his hand at Ron. “Could you please rephrase the question, sir?”

The old wizard scowled at them and then cleared his throat. “Very well. Have you ever said or done anything to the defendant that would be considered inappropriate behavior of a married witch?”

”No.”  
“Have you ever told the defendant that you wished your husband was home more often?”

Hermione bowed her head. “Yes.”

“Would you consider your marriage to be a happy one, Mrs. Weasley?”

“Yes.”

“Even though your husband is gone a lot?”

“Yes. We have a very good marriage.”

“But not a happy one?”

Hermione frowned at him. “We have a happy marriage.”

The wizard closed the folder and folded his hands on the podium. “We have taken into account your side of the story and will wait to cast judgment until we have heard the defendant’s side. You will receive a verdict by owl in three days.”

The old wizard sat back down and Hermione’s attorney stood up. Ron and Hermione did the same. The attorney bowed his head, Hermione mirroring his actions, but not Ron. The attorney turned to Hermione, “You and Mr. Weasley can go now.”

Hermione nodded as Ron, still holding her hand, guided them out of the courtroom. Hermione glanced up at him as they walked towards doors. Ron was looking straight ahead, his eyes glassy, is expression unreadable. Coming out into the hallway, Hermione was engulfed by Molly and then hugged in turn by her mother and the other Weasley women.

Harry, noting Ron’s quiet demeanor, took him aside. “How do you think it went then?”

Ron shrugged. “I dunno’.” He shook his head in aggravation. “All I do know is that if they don’t send that piece of shite to Azkaban, I’ll murder him myself with my bare hands.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly noon when they returned home. Molly and Effie Granger busied themselves in the kitchen preparing lunch. Hermione sat at the dining table with Angelina, Ginny, Fleur and Audrey. Ron, still clad in his Auror robes, sat in the lounge with Harry, his dad and brothers.

Hermione almost found it amusing at how her sisters-in-laws talked about everything under the moon except for what had just happened. She had decided that she would try to face them all and not hide herself away. The hearing had been strangely therapeutic for her in some way. Besides, the girls were making it easy for her as they were doing all the talking. Fleur was talking a mile a minute about the new curtains she had ordered from France. Ginny, who had left young James in the care of a close friend, was going on about all the adorable things he was doing. Hermione sat quietly, smiling thoughtfully but adding nothing to the conversation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron’s case was much the same. His brothers were having an animated discussion about the latest Quidditch match, with Harry and Arthur adding there two cents. Normally, he would have been going on about the strengths and weaknesses of the Quidditch players. Or at the very least, argue what he thought was a terrible call with George. Not this afternoon though, as his mind was somewhere else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione stood up abruptly, making the women look at her in apparent concern. “I think I might go and lie down for a bit.” She smiled pleasantly at them. “I’m just feeling a little tired.”

Standing up, Ginny smiled brightly at her. “Of course you’re tired. I’ll see you to your room.”

“Oh no don’t bother Ginny, really. Please, just sit and enjoy yourself.” The worry on her face evident,  
Ginny sat back down slowly. “I just have a slight headache is all.”

Hermione began to walk over to the staircase, well aware that all of them were watching her as she went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George was having a discussion with Charlie about what he deemed a bad call against the Durham Derdles. “That referee was way out of line! Johnson was nowhere near that idiot Carlson!”

“Johnson hit Carlson in the head with his bat! Everybody saw it!”

“No, no, no, you’re getting Johnson mixed up with Williams!”

“But Williams wouldn’t go and hit his own teammate in the head! That makes no bloody sense, George!”

All the other men were listening to the discussion intently, save Ron. He was sitting in his favorite armchair sipping his Pumpkin juice, desiring something far stronger. Hermione’s testimony kept playing over and over in his mind. _… And then he bit my breast._ Ron rubbed his hand through his hair. _He tried to push himself into my…_ Ron closed his eyes for a moment, trying to stay in control. He wanted to hit something just now. If he ever came across Aaron Abhorsen, he would make him pay for what he did to Hermione. _Sick bastard._ Ron took another sip of his Pumpkin juice and stared absently out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione trudged up the stairs. She had sat with the girls for as long as she could stand. And although she appreciated the girls trying to make her feel at ease, it was just too soon to try and appear that everything were normal once again. Arriving at her bedroom, she toed her shoes off and removed her robes, laying them on one of the wing-backed chairs. Hermione smiled slightly at seeing the bed now had fresh sheets and comforter. _Molly._ Rubbing her temples, she walked slowly over to their bed and pulled back the sheets and climbed in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly stuck her out of the kitchen. “Food's ready! Come and get yourself a plate everybody!”

Empty glass in his hand, Ron rose up out of the chair. Although his mother had prepared his favorite Shepherd’s Pie, he quite honestly didn’t have much of an appetite. Ron passed by the dining table and walked into the kitchen. Not seeing Hermione with the other women, he frowned. “Where’s Hermione, Ginny?”

Ginny, who was helping her plate, looked up at him. “Oh, she said she had a headache and went upstairs to lie down.”

“Well someone could have told me for pity’s sake!” Ron slammed the glass down onto the counter making everyone jump slightly. He turned on his heal and pushed passed his brother, leaving the kitchen at once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron opened the door to their bedroom and saw her lying on their bed, rubbing her temples with her hands. He closed the door and walked over to her side of the bed. Her eyes were closed as her fingers continued to move in circles. “You have a headache, love?”

Startled, Hermione quickly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her face. She looked wearily up at him. “Um… yeah.”

Ron walked over to his side of the bed and removed his Auror robes, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he removed his heavy boots one by one. Ron scooted himself on the bed until his back was against the headboard. He lifted the pillow with Hermione’s head still on it onto his lap and began massaging her temples with his large fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. “Hmm… that feels good, Ron. Thank you.”

“You probably should eat something. I think it would help ease your headache.”

Hermione shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“Lunch is ready. Want me to go and bring you up a plate of food?” He continued to rub her temples, waiting for her to answer. “Hermione?”

She brought one of her hands up and rubbed his arm. “I’m fine for now. Why don’t you go and grab a bite to eat. I know you have to be starving.” Ron didn’t answer her and continued his ministrations. After a few moments, Hermione’s eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and could visibly see the sadness in his eyes. Hermione lifted her head from the pillow, turning herself around and sat on her knees to face him. “You’re upset aren’t you?” Ron bowed his head and flexed his fingers a few times. “I shouldn’t have brought you in there with me. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She looked on as he continued to bow his head, fisting his hands and shaking ever so slightly. He didn’t say anything and he didn’t need too. She knew he was feeling a mixture of sadness and anger and she had caused that by bringing him in there with her in the first place. Hermione felt her eyes grow wet and she covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, feeling guilty for what she put him through. “Oh Ron I’m so very sorry.” He whipped his head up then and looked at her, his own eyes glistening with tears. “I should have gone in there alone like I planned and should have never put you through that. Please forgive me, Ron.”

“Forgive you? Merlin Hermione, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at the sadistic bastard that violated you for pity sakes!” He took a deep breath. “You have no idea of how many witches I’ve come across during a raid that have been raped. I’ve had to attend such hearings before and offer testimony and yet I was able to detach myself from the situation each and every time.” Ron frowned for a moment. “I felt sorry for them as any decent human being would. And even though it was horrible to hear what happened to them I was able to let it go and move on.”

Ron unclenched his fists and brought a hand up to rub his eyes wearily. “But this time it was personal. It happened to my wife and not some poor woman I’d probably never see again. While you testified, I must have planned a thousand different scenarios in my head in ways I could kill the bastard.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I should have realized that it would be too painful for you to handle.” She sniffled. “I see now that it would have been better to keep it from you.”

Ron chuckled bitterly. “I would have found out all the sordid details, Hermione, even if I hadn’t accompanied you to that hearing this morning.”

There was a deafening silence between them. Ron had bowed his head once more, while Hermione stared bewilderedly around the room. A sense of panic was overtaking her. _He’s angry at me too._ Hermione’s lips trembled slightly. “I tried to defend myself, Ron. It just all happened so quickly… I…”

Ron raised his head up again, his eyes blazing in anger. He pointed a shaky finger at her. “You just stop right there! If you think for one moment that I blame you, you’re wrong- _dead wrong_!”

“But…”

“Stop.” Ron sighed and sat up, taking her hands in his. “The fault lies with him and him alone. I’m angry- _damn angry-_ at _him..._ not you!” He took a deep breath. “This is just a lot to deal with for me as a man, Hermione. And as your husband, it’s my responsibility to protect you. I mean… shite I’m criss-crossing all of bloody Europe trying to track down criminals and here my wife is getting attacked right in my own backyard.” Tears began to fall from his eyes. “I should have been _here._ I’ve put my job before you for so long and now you’re paying the fucking price because of it.” He began to sob.

Hermione released her hands from his and wrapped them around his neck, hugging him close. “I’ve never felt like you put your job before me. Ever.” She felt his hands wrap around her waist, his body racked by sobs. “Don’t you see? It could have happened Ron even if you were here.” She began to cry with him and repeated the words softly, “Even if you were here.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had fallen asleep together. Ron woke up to see the room bathed in the calm sunlight of evening. He wiped his eyes sleepily and yawned. Ron looked over to see Hermione had her back to him, curled up in a ball with the sheets drawn up to her neck. He ran his hand gently through her tussled tresses before getting out of bed as carefully as he could manage.

He stretched his arms upward and his stomach growled. Ron bent down and removed his wand out from under his pillow, placing it in his back pocket. Rubbing his eyes, he sauntered over groggily to the door, opening it as quietly as he could. Closing the door carefully, he headed downstairs and was relieved so see that it looked as if everyone had finally went home. Ron appreciated their concern but desired nothing more than peace and quiet at the moment.

He strode into the kitchen and was slightly startled to see Harry sitting at the kitchen table. “Hey Harry. What are you still hanging around here for?”

Harry shrugged and took a sip of tea. “Just making sure your holding up, I suppose. Your mum left you and Hermione a plate of food on the counter. She put a warming spell on them.”

Ron walked over to the counter and lifted up the plate of food. He retrieved a fork from the cabinet drawer and went and sat down with Harry at the table. Ron began to eat while Harry took periodic sips of his tea. “So… how are you holding up, Ron?” Ron shrugged in response and continued to eat. “And Hermione?” Again Ron shrugged.

They sat there in silence for quite some time. When Ron finished his plate, he stood up and headed toward the liquor cabinet, taking a bottle of Firewhiskey out. Ron set it on the table in front of Harry. “Want some?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I suppose.” Ron fished out two glasses from the cabinet and poured Harry and himself a glass. “You know Ron you’re awfully quiet... too quiet to tell you the truth.” Harry took a drink of his Firewhiskey as Ron nearly gulped his down. Ron poured some more of the liquor into his glass. “You know getting drunk isn’t going to fix things, mate.”

Ron sighed. “True. But right now it helps me deal with it all.” He tipped the glass back and swallowed the contents in one gulp. “So, did you read the report?” Ron poured himself some more as Harry nodded sadly. “So you know what the bastard did to her then.”

Harry winced at the memory. “I just hope he gets thrown into Azkaban for a good long time.”

“He better hope he does for his own sake.”

Harry took a sip of whiskey and hissed through his teeth. “And what will you do if he gets off, Ron?”

Ron smiled then. It wasn’t a happy looking smile but more of a devilish grin. “No worries. I’ll track his arse down and make sure that justice is served.” Ron tapped his glass to Harry’s. “Cheers!” Ron swallowed his whiskey again in one long drink.

“Cheers.” Harry said back weakly and took a drink. He eyed Ron carefully, noting that he had never seen his friend in such a pitiful state. He was just about to say something more when a familiar voice made him stop.

“Hi Harry!” It was Hermione. She stood in the doorway trying to manage a smile and looking very tired.  
Ron put his glass down on the table and rose up straightaway. “What you doing out of bed, love? I can bring you something upstairs to eat if you’d like.”

Hermione shifted from side to side for a moment. “I thought I might try and move around a bit. I think I’d like to just eat here in the kitchen.” She walked over to the table and Harry stood up. He gave her a long hug and held out his own chair. “Oh no, Harry. I can go and get a chair from the dining room.”

“Sit!” Harry said with a smile. “Besides, I prefer to stand as I’ve been sitting on my rump for hours.”  
Hermione sat down and Ron brought her the plate of food Molly had left and a fork. “What would you like to drink?”

Hermione shrugged. “Tea, I suppose.”

Ron poured some water from the kettle that Harry had used into a cup. He then pulled a box of tea bags out and placed one inside the cup. He came back to the table and set it down by Hermione. Ron reached for the small canister of sugar on the table and dropped three heaping amounts in for her. “Shepherd’s Pie good?”

“Hmm.” Hermione nodded as she ate. When she swallowed she piped up, “I can never make a Shepherd’s Pie as good as your mum’s.”

Ron sat back down and Harry noticed he was sipping his whiskey rather than inhaling it before she arrived. “Yours is good.”

“Not near as good as Molly’s though.” She continued to eat until she had nearly finished everything on her plate. Hermione dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin and then took a deep breath. “I hadn’t realized I was so hungry.” She smiled up at Harry. “I’m certainly full now.”

Harry nodded his head, grinning back. He was having a hard time trying think of something to say and managed a lame, “I’d say you certainly are, as your plate is good and empty.”

Hermione pushed her chair back and was about to lift up her dirty plate to take it to the sink when Ron stopped her. “I got it. Just sit.”

“For goodness sakes Ron, you don’t have to wait on me hand and foot. I’m perfectly capable…”

He cut her off. “I said I got it.” Ron took her dirty plate and fork over to the sink. “Do you want some more tea?” Hermione shook her head. He came and sat back down, sipping his drink once more.

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and back to Ron again. “Mind if I have a taste of that?”

Ron’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I asked if you’d mind if I had a taste of your whiskey.”

“Why?”

Hermione shrugged. “Well…” She lifted up the half empty bottle. “… judging by how light this bottle feels, I take it that it must taste good.”

Ron sighed. “You don’t need any of this, besides it’ll burn your throat.”

Hermione suddenly brought the bottle to her lips and took a small swig. Starting to cough, she sat the bottle down with a clang. “Yuck! That stuff is wretched!” She wrapped her hands around her throat and started gagging.

Ron set his glass down and began patting her the back, a look of disgust on his face. “I told you so!”

Hermione swallowed hard a few times. “Why on earth do the two of you drink that disgusting stuff?”

“Because… because it helps us feel better when something horrible happens is why.” Ron saw her face fall at once. Turning away from her, he placed his elbows on the table, covering his face in his hands.

“I see.” Hermione rubbed her hand on his shoulder for a moment and stood up. She walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, “Please look after him and make sure he gets to bed okay.” She pulled away from Harry and he nodded sympathetically.

“Oh your mum told me to tell you she’d be by sometime tomorrow morning.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, good night, Harry.” She looked over at Ron who still had his face buried in his hands and sighed. _Let him deal with it in his own way… let him drown his sorrows if that makes it better._ Hermione walked towards the staircase and wished it was that easy for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione returned to their bedroom feeling miserable. She knew this was going to be hard for him. Not only was she dealing with her own sorrow, but his as well. Sighing, she walked into the loo and decided to take a hot bath. A hot bath always soothed away a rough day at work and she hoped it might alleviate some of her stress now. Hermione waved her wand at the tub. Hot water began to fall from the tap as she slipped out of her black dress and underclothes. She picked up a small bottle of table salts from the ledge of the tub and poured some in. Carefully, she lowered herself in the water, wishing the nightmare would simply go away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were on bottle number two of Firewhiskey. And it was Ron who was doing most of the drinking… and talking. “Fucking cock-sucking bastard! He dares touch my fucking wife with his filthy fucking hands! I hope someone bloody murders him in his sleep.”  
  
Harry nodded, the affects of the alcohol starting to work on him. “You’re absolutely right, mate! Aaron Abhorsen should have his cock cut off and handed to him on a bloody platter!”  
  
Nodding, Ron quickly downed yet another glass and poured himself some more. He began to stare at his glass sadly. “I really let Hermione down this time.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I’m her husband Harry. And any good husband wouldn’t have allowed a slimy bastard like Aaron anywhere near her.” He took another large gulp of his drink. “Not to mention it was me who was always signing up to go Merlin knows where to chase after criminals instead of being home where I should have been.”  
  
“I thought you liked chasing after arsehole criminals?”  
  
“Yeah, well look where that got me, eh?” Ron ran his hand through his hair. “Too busy chasing after the bad guys in places I can’t even pronounce and my wife gets raped by one right here in London.”  
  
Harry frowned. “Ron, there was no way any of us knew this would happen. Even you had been home, Hermione would have still been at her office.”  
  
“No, she wouldn’t have because I would have never allowed for her to work that bloody late or I would have gone to her office and accompanied her home myself!” Ron poured more whiskey into his glass.  
  
“Don’t do this to yourself, Ron.”  
  
“Don’t do what? Admit that I fucked up and failed to protect my wife?”  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
“The hell it isn’t.” Ron tipped his glass back and took a long drink. He slammed the glass down on the table and covered his eyes with his hand. Alarming Harry, Ron began to cry.  
  
Harry set his drink down and scooted his chair closer to Ron. “C’mon Ron, you know there was nothing you could do.” He laid a hand on his back. “Abhorsen is the one to blame- the _only_ one to blame for all this and you know it.”  
  
Ron wiped his nose with his sleeve. “My beautiful wife… violated like a bloody animal.” Ron started to cry even harder. “When I think of that bastard’s hands on her skin… his slimy cock inside her… I just want to kill him!”  
  
“Justice will be served, you’ll see.”  
  
Ron sniffled. “What if I don’t want to wait for justice? What if I went down to Headquarters right now and made sure justice was indeed served?”  
  
Ron made to stand up, but Harry laid a firm hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down into his seat. “Stop it right now Ron and pull yourself together!”  
  
“Fuck off Harry! You have no idea what I’m going through!”  
  
“And what about what Hermione’s going through?” Ron rubbed his eyes wearily and began to shake his head. “Look, all I know is that you’re sitting here acting completely mental with me while your wife who has just been raped is upstairs alone.” Ron bowed his head. “Do you know that when she gave me a hug before she left to go upstairs that she actually whispered in my ear and asked that I look after you and see that you made it to bed?” Ron’s shoulders visibly slumped. “As much as Hermione’s been through, and it’s you that she’s worried about! Don’t you think the fucking shoe should be on the other foot?”  
  
Ron could feel the shame and guilt creeping in. _Harry’s fucking right. She needs me and I’m down here drinking and being selfish._ Ron took a deep breath. “You’re right. I suppose after that hearing this morning I sort of lost focus. I’m sorry Harry.” He wiped his eyes wearily. “I feel like I could go off the deep end… but I’m going to try to pull myself together… for her sake.” Harry nodded. He sighed, wiping his nose again with his sleeve. “I suppose I should get to bed.”  
  
“You need me to help you up the stairs?”  
  
“Nah, don’t bother. I’ve been far more drunk than this and able to make it.” Ron stood up and gave Harry a hug. “Thanks, mate.”  
  
“Anytime.” They pulled apart and Harry looked on as Ron stumbled toward the staircase.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was lying in bed reading a book on the secret lives of trolls. Being that it was one of her favorite books, she had read it at least a dozen times. She was trying desperately to get her mind focused on something else besides the rape and Ron. Hermione had put the salves on her wounds after she got out of the tub. She was happy that the bruises on her face had almost completely disappeared. The wounds on her breasts were healing and she hoped that they’d fade away soon as well. The rawness between her legs was also starting to feel better. As she finished the first chapter, the bedroom door slowly opened. 

She looked up to see Ron standing there tipping slightly to the right and then the left. _He’s good and pissed alright._ “Do you need some help, Ron?”  
  
“Nah. I’m good.” He stumbled over to the bed, nearly colliding with a chair on the way. Ron tried to unbutton his shirt. Frustrated at how hard it was all of a sudden, he pulled his shirt apart, letting the buttons fly off. He chuckled slightly and pulled it completely off, throwing it to the floor. Ron next pulled his undershirt off and balled it up in his hand, throwing it across the room. He unfastened his flies with great difficulty and then pulled them down along with his boxers.  
  
He stepped out of his fallen pants, bent down to retrieve his wand, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. He shoved his wand under his pillow and sighed. “Put your book away and come to bed, love.” Hermione went stalk still, clutching her book tightly.  
  
She swallowed hard.

  
It wasn’t that he was naked. She did find it a tad unnerving, but Ron usually slept in the nude, claiming he slept more soundly. What bothered her was how he had asked her to come to bed. That usually meant he wanted to make love and there was no way she was up for that.  
  
Ron raised his head up slightly, smelling strongly of whiskey. “Did you remember to put the salve on?” Hermione nodded her head. “Oh… good. Sorry I didn’t come up and help you with that.” Hermione shrugged and bit her lip as Ron laid his head back down. He snaked his hand under the covers until he found her thigh. He placed his hand there and squeezed gently. “C’mon to bed, love.”  
  
Thinking he was positively expecting her to make love to him now, Hermione began to cry. Alarmed, Ron sat up, the room slightly spinning from all the alcohol. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”  
  
“I know you’re drunk but I can’t believe you’d think that I… that I could possibly… do _that._ ” Hermione shut the book with a slam and it fell to her lap. She folded her arms, continuing to cry.   
  
“Do what?”  
  
Hermione raised her hand up. “You know…” She gestured with her hand. “… that!”  
  
Ron frowned for a minute thinking he didn’t understand women any better when he was sober. He tilted his head to the side for a moment until finally the light bulb went off in his head. “Oh Merlin Hermione, I didn’t mean for you to come to bed to make love, I just wanted to hold you is all.” She looked suspiciously at him. “Really. I wouldn’t think of… you know.”  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and then hesitantly extended it out, gently touching her shoulder. “I only want to hold you. Nothing more.” Ron reached down and removed the book from her lap. He turned and placed it on his night stand and then pulled his wand out from under his pillow. He pointed it at her lamp. “Nox.” Placing his wand back under the pillow, he lie back down on his side. “Let me hold you, Hermione.”  
  
Hermione hastily wiped her tears and lay down with her back to him. She scooted her body backwards until she felt his chest. Ron snaked his hand around her waist and rested it against her stomach. He could feel how stiff and rigid her posture was. “Hmm… I love the smell of your hair. Is that vanilla?”  
  
“No, it’s… it’s j-jasmine.”  
  
Ron sighed, wishing her body wasn’t so obviously tense against his own. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you again. I promise.” He suddenly felt her small hand atop his own. “You are my life, Hermione… my whole damn bloody life.”   
  
.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron woke up early the next morning with a splitting headache. He groaned slightly at the pain and the nasty taste in his mouth. Ron fumbled for his wand under his pillow and with great difficulty aimed it at his aching head. Mumbling an incantation under his breath, he felt the pain in his head subside at once. Sighing in relief, he turned to look at Hermione who was facing him, curled up on her side. Not being able to help himself, he rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek causing her to bring her hand up and scratch her face in her sleep.  
  
Ron continued to watch her for her awhile. He could see her features clearly by the light of the early morning creeping into their bedroom window. Hermione was beautiful, lying there so peacefully. Ron rubbed his eyes with his hand and then proceeded to get out of bed as carefully as he could in order not to disturb her. He headed to the loo, closing the door behind him. Before taking his usual morning piss, Ron laid his wand on the sink and caught his reflection in the mirror and shook his head. _Definitely need to shave._   
  
He rolled his eyes and lifted the toilet seat up and took a long piss. After he was done, he used his wand to start the shower and climbed in. The hot water felt good, making him feel instantly rejuvenated. After his shower, he stood at the sink with a towel wrapped around his waist. Not being able to stomach the nasty taste in his mouth a second longer, he quickly brushed his teeth.  
  
Presently, he stood at the sink, the lower part of his face covered in shaving cream. He had a razor in one hand and had just started on the growth on his neck when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. Ron opened the door to see Hermione standing there dressed in an old t-shirt of his that fell almost to her knees.  
  
Ron smiled at her. “Good morning, sweetheart. Hope I didn’t wake you.”  
  
“No not at all.” Hermione was shifting from foot to foot, looking visibly uncomfortable. “I need to use the loo.”  
  
“Oh well come on in then.” He turned back to the mirror and continued to shave himself. He tapped the razor under the running water and noticed that Hermione was still standing in their room. She was biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands. Ron frowned. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“I was wondering if you could step out for a minute while I use the loo.”   
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and then cleared his throat. “Um, sure.” He laid the razor on the sink and stepped out, his face still covered heavily in shaving cream. “Take all the time you need.” Hermione nodded her head at him and slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Ron folded his arms and stared at the closed door, feeling ill at ease.

  
In the past, she would have simply come in and used the bathroom while he was shaving. They had been married for almost two years and had been intimate for several years before that. For a shadow of a moment, he felt as if they were reliving that awkward time when they had first begun their relationship. _Give her time… things will go back to normal eventually._  
  
He heard the toilet flush and she opened the door a few minutes later. Hermione looked shyly at him. “Thank you.”  
  
“Not a problem. I expect you’d like to get dressed. Just give me a few minutes to finish shaving and the bathroom is all yours.” He gave her a lopsided grin and then took his place back in front of the sink as if everything were normal.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron made them some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. They sat in relative silence, eating their food. There was a tap on the window and they turned their heads to see that their owl, Mitus, was carrying _The Daily Prophet_ in its talons. Ron stood up and walked over to the window. He opened it up and Mitus dropped the paper in his hands, hooting merrily. “Ya’ showoff! I expect you think you deserve a treat for that, eh?” Ron grinned at the owl and then reached into a canister near the window full of owl treats and handed Mitus one.  
  
He brought the paper over to the table and set it down. Noticing Hermione was about of Pumpkin juice, he asked if she wanted and some more. “Please.” Ron, still grinning, took the glass from her and headed over to the refrigerator. Hermione picked up the paper and began to read the front page.   
  
When he came back to the table, he set her glass down by her plate. “There you are, love.” He sat back down and picked up his fork. He was about to load some eggs onto it, but stopped when he saw how upset Hermione looked all of a sudden. Frowning, Ron set his fork down with a clank. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”  
  
“N-Nothing.” Hermione folded the paper up quickly, clutching it to her chest. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she stared down at her plate.  
  
“Was there something in the newspaper that’s got you upset?” Hermione shrugged and bit her lip. Ron noticed she clutched the newspaper even tighter to her chest. “Let me see the newspaper, Hermione.” She began to shake her head furiously. Ron sighed, trying to keep his mounting frustration under control. “Alright, obviously you don’t want me to look at the newspaper. Is that right?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Trying to sound nonchalant, Ron kept his voice steady. “Is it because there’s something on the front page that might make me angry or possibly upset?”  
  
Hermione’s lip began to tremble. “Y-Yes.”  
  
“You certainly have me curious.” Ron began to chuckle in the way he did when he was trying to hold his temper in check, making Hermione swallow hard. “In fact…” He slid his chair back and stood up. “I think I might just take a walk down to the wizard newsstand and get a copy for myself right now.”  
  
Hermione whipped her head upwards, her eyes wide. “NO!”   
  
“Then you better give me that newspaper right now, Hermione!” She sighed in defeat and lowered her head and held the paper shakily out to him. Ron took it from her and jerked it open in his hand. To his complete and utter horror, there was a large moving picture of a head shot of woman. With all the bruises no one would probably recognize that it was Hermione. But Ron did. It had to have been taken either at the crime scene or the hospital for it showed the way she looked before her injuries were healed. Even worse, the headline, in large dark letters, read “Was This Woman Really a Victim of a Horrible Crime?” In bold letters under the headline, a tad smaller, it read, “Accused Man Claims That Wasn’t the Case!”  
  
Positively seething, Ron began to read the article. Though neither Abhorsen or Hermione were identified by name, he knew exactly who they were talking about. Apparently, Abhorsen was claiming that Hermione enjoyed rough and kinky sex. He also went on to say that Hermione, fearing that her husband would find out, claimed that it was rape to cover her indiscretion.  
  
Ron threw the paper on the table in disgust. There was a terrible billowing silence that made Hermione lift her head up and look at him. He was standing there like a statue, his hands fisted at his sides. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, his brows were furrowed and he kept biting his lower lip.

Hermione hesitated for a moment and then spoke up. “Ron?” He didn’t seem to hear her, his eyes focused at some distant point out the window. “Ron?” Still getting no response, Hermione stood up slowly and walked over to him. Concerned, she rested her hand on his arm. “Ron?”  
  
Ron continued to stare out the window. “I need you to go and Floo call somebody to come over here straightaway to stay with you. There’s something I need to go and take care of.”  
  
Hermione didn’t like the steely edge to his voice one bit. “What do you need to take care of?”  
  
Ron took a deep breath and looked down at her then. “It’s nothing you need to be concerned about.” He turned and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs. “I just need to grab a few things. Go on and make that Floo call, alright?”  
  
Hermione began to follow after him, having to speed up to keep up with him. “Harry said my mum was supposed to come over sometime this morning.”  
  
Ron shook his head. “I don’t want you here by yourself. Just go and Floo call my sister and have her stay with you until your mum shows up.” He began to climb the stairs.  
  
Hermione called after him. “Please don’t do anything rash on my account, Ron!” He came to a halt and turned and looked down at her. Hermione’s lips were trembling. “Please promise me Ron!”  
  
Ron ran his hand through his hair and headed back down the stairs. He took her hands in his and bent and kissed her on the forehead. “You don’t need to worry about me, alright? I just want you to stay here and focus on you and nothing else.” He squeezed her hands and released them. Turning around, he began to barrel up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Hermione sat down on the steps and covered her face with her hands. She knew damn well that she’d not be able to focus on anything else but her worry for him and what he might do.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione stood in the hallway and noticed that their bedroom door was ajar. She walked as quietly as she could, cursing herself when she heard one of the boards creek. She peered into the room and saw that Ron was dressed in his Auror clothes. He was sitting up on the bed with his knee propped up and stuffed what looked to be a good sized knife into a holder affixed to his ankle. Ron suddenly went rigid and glanced at the door. Hermione tried to pull away before he saw her, but she knew it was too late.  
Hermione smoothed her hair back and took a deep breath. She walked into the room and saw that he was now sitting on the bed, rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue navy shirt. “Ginny said she’d be over in twenty minutes.”  
  
Ron glanced down at his watch and shrugged. “I’ll be ready when she gets here.”  
  
Hermione kept watching him and went and sat down on the bed next to him. “Are you going to work then?”  
  
Ron was rolling up his other sleeve. “For a little while but I won’t be long.”  
  
Hermione nodded. Going to work in his job could mean many different things. He could be meeting with an informant or with a co-worker out in the field. Wanting him to clarify, she asked, “So will you be going to Headquarters?” Ron merely shrugged in response and stood up. He went over to his bureau where Hermione had laid his Auror robes and grabbed them off the top. He hurriedly wrapped them around his body, fastening them around his neck.   
  
Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “What is it you need to do at Headquarters?”  
  
“Just leave it, Hermione.”  
  
Thinking she knew exactly what he was up to and not liking it one damn bit, she snapped at him. “No, I will not leave it! The newspaper said that _he’s_ there in lock-up.”  
  
Ron picked up his comb and began running it through his hair. “So what if he is?” Ron said a little too calmly, setting alarm bells off in Hermione’s mind.   
  
“Promise me you aren’t going to go to see _him_ , Ron.”   
  
He set his comb down on his bureau and began to check his pockets. Clearly talking to himself, he began to mumble. “Dammit! Where the hell did I put it?” He scanned the floor and spotted his jeans lying in a heap where he’d left them. Ron strode over and kneeled down, fishing his wand from the pants pocket. He stuffed it into his pocket and nodded his head and mumbled to himself, “All set then.” As Ron marched to the doorway, Hermione jumped off the bed and hurried in order to beat him there. She stood in the doorway with her arms spread out, trying to block his way. Ron widened his eyes for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. “Please move out of the way, Hermione.”  
  
“No! Not until you promise me that you aren’t going to Headquarters to do something you’ll regret!”  
  
Ron sighed and wiped his hand wearily across his eyes. “I don’t have time for this Hermione.”  
  
Hastily, she grabbed her wand from her pocket and held it out at him. “I can’t let you do this, Ron.”  
  
Ron started to chuckle. “What are you doing, love?”  
  
“Trying to make sure you stay out of trouble!”  
  
Still chuckling, Ron shook his head. Before she knew what was happening, Ron had swiftly grabbed the wand from her hand and tossed it behind him. He stopped laughing at once, his face serious. “For the hundredth time, this isn’t your concern.” Ron could see her eyes starting to grow wet and sighed. He took two steps toward her and took her in his arms. “I’ll be back in a few hours, I promise.” He pulled back from her and reached his hand out and wiped a falling tear lovingly from her eyes. “Would I be promising you I’d be back in two hours if I were planning on doing something that could get me into loads of trouble?”  
  
Hermione shrugged. “I guess not but…”  
  
Ron covered her lips with his finger. “Stop worrying.” He lifted his finger from her lips and bent his head down and gave her a quick kiss. “Let me do all the worrying, alright?” Ron gave her a quick wink before stepping past her and into the hallway. Hermione turned and watched as he began to descend the staircase and couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach. He was up to something alright… something that would probably indeed get him into loads of trouble for sure.   
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Ron had Flooed to Headquarters the moment his sister, with baby James in tow, had arrived. He thought it prudent not to hang around for too long as he knew Ginny would start questioning him as well. He glanced down at his watch once more and noticed it was nearly 9:00. _I need to hurry and get my arse over to that conference room before they start._  
  
Every day at precisely nine o’clock in the morning, the director, along with the most high-ranking Aurors, would meet to discuss progress on on-going cases, new investigations and closed cases. He approached the large wooden double doors where a book was laying on a podium just to the side. With seconds to spare, Ron quickly signed his name. As soon as he was finished, the doors magically opened. The book shut with a slam, signaling that it was nine o’clock and the meeting was about to begin.   
  
Ron walked into the large conference room where several witches and wizards were seated around a large oak table. The doors closed with a thud behind him. He spotted Harry, Warren and Tom there, knowing they’d probably been summoned to the meeting due to what was printed in the newspaper that morning. The director was seated at the head of the table on the far side, looking quizzically at Ron.   
  
Ron nodded his head once in greeting and made no move to sit down. He cleared his throat. “I am here to go on record,” He gestured with his head towards a quill that had been magically charmed to write everything said down on a think pad of parchment. “to demand to know who the arsehole was that leaked a picture of my wife to the _Daily Prophet_ and to know who the fuckwit was that allowed for Abhorsen to be interviewed by a journalist while in lock-up.”   
  
The room was silent and it was Harry who finally spoke up. “We’ve taken into custody a nurse from the hospital. We were able to trace a large payment from the newspaper to this nurse. Apparently she somehow managed to get a photo of Her… I mean your wife, the night she was in the hospital.”  
Ron nodded his head and folded his arms. “And have you identified the bastard who allowed for the journalist into lock-up?”  
  
Harry shook his head. “That’s why we’re at this meeting. We’ve interrogated the six guards in question first thing this morning but no one is willing to own up to it.”  
  
“Perhaps I could have a crack at it?”  
  
The director spoke up. “Not likely. We’ll get to the bottom of it Weasley.”  
  
Blatantly ignoring the director, Ron spoke directly to Harry. “And just exactly which interrogation rooms are these six guards occupying at the moment?”  
  
The director, clearly getting angry, shouted at him. “You’re not going anywhere bloody near them! You are to return home at once and let us handle things!”  
  
“See if you’d be twiddling your thumbs at home if you saw your wife’s picture on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ and a headline clearly stating that she’s a fucking liar!”  
  
“That’s enough Weasley. You are to go home- _now!_ ”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until I find out who was it that let a journalist in to see that sadistic bastard!”   
  
The director stood up then, his eyes blazing. “You will follow orders or I’ll suspend your arse with no pay!”  
  
Ron chuckled bitterly. “Do you honestly think I give a shite? With all due respect _sir,_ money is damn sure the least of my worries right now.”  
  
There was a billowing silence and Ron and the director were staring daggers at each other, neither one showing any signs of backing down. Harry suddenly piped up, “We wondered if we might have your permission sir to administer Veritaserum to each of the guards.”   
  
The director sneered at Ron and then turned to Harry. “I’ll agree to it if Weasley agrees to return home and keeps his big nose the hell out of it.”  
  
Harry looked at Ron and slowly nodded his head, urging his friend without words to please accept the agreement. Ron ran his hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. “Fine.”  
  
The director sat back down. “Go and get out of my sight then before I change my mind.” He bent his head down and began to sift through some papers, clearly trying to get his temper back under control.   
Ron turned around and angrily pushed opened the doors. He stepped out into the hallway and the doors slammed shut behind him. Still seething, he began to walk swiftly over to the fireplaces, bypassing them altogether and headed determinedly towards the detention block. He had one more order of business to attend to before returning home.   
  
He reached the detention block where two guards were sitting behind a massive wooden circulation desk. One of the guards smiled and stood up, reaching out his hand. “Hey there, Ron! It’s good to see you mate.” His smile faded a bit. “I’m so sorry to hear about your wife.”  
  
Ron shook his hand and managed a small smile back. “Thanks Mike, I appreciate that.”  
“So what brings you down here?”  
  
“I’d like to see _him._ ”   
  
Mike, still smiling, raised his eyebrows. “I bet you would.” He began to thumb through a small stack of parchment. “Dammit it seems I misplaced the sign-in ledger.” He shrugged. “Suppose we’ll just have no record of you ever being here, if that’s alright with you.”  
  
The other guard, a new recruit by the looks of him, stood up looking scandalized. “Well he has to sign something! It’s against the rules to allow anybody to see a prisoner without them logging their name in first.”  
  
Mike laid a hand on his shoulder. “Calm yourself down there, laddie and have a seat.”  
  
“But…”  
  
Mike shook his head and expression grew serious at once. “I’m sure you’re well aware of what we Aurors refer to as “The Code”.”  
  
The young man gulped. “Well… um yeah… it’s that we take care of our own, right?”  
  
“That’s right.” Mike leaned down, staring eye to eye into the clearly unnerved man’s face. “You never saw Ron here, got it?” The young man nodded his head vigorously. He stood up and handed a set of keys to Ron. “He’s in number six. Oh and I will have to take your wand. I don’t want to have to try and come up with an explanation on how a man in a locked cell suddenly lost his private bits.”  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly at him and handed over his wand. Mike smiled back. “I’ll also have to pat you down real quick.” Ron shrugged and turned as Mike patted him quickly, stopping briefly when he got to his ankle. He patted the concealed knife and stood back up. “No weapons. You’re good to go. Just don’t be too long, eh?”  
  
“If I’m in there for more than ten minutes I suspect you’ll have an awful mess to clean up.” He sighed. “Not to mention if I’m in there for more than ten minutes there’ll be no need to wait for a verdict, I suspect. Can’t convict a dead man I reckon’.” Ron winked at Mike and opened the door leading to the holding cells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting on the couch in the lounge, Ginny was bouncing baby James on her lap. “So you really don’t have any idea what my brother is up too then?”  
  
Hermione sighed. “No. I just hope he doesn’t do anything stupid.”  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look. “Please try and not think on it. Besides, I know my brother. He wouldn’t dare do something that could get him thrown into Azkaban, especially after having told us about those prisoners he had to interview there.”  
  
“No, he didn’t like the inside of the prison, that’s for sure. It’s just I don’t think he’s thinking too clearly right now.”  
  
“And how are you holding up?”  
  
Hermione shrugged. “I suppose for right now I’m dealing with it. Hopefully I’ll be able to move on past all this when the verdict comes in.”  
  
“Are you sure about that? I mean, Hermione you were raped. As a woman, I don’t know if I could just get passed it.”  
  
“It won’t do me any good to dwell on it. I mean, I can’t take it back or anything. What’s done is done.” She took a sip of her tea. “Truthfully, I’d rather just try to forget all about it.”  
  
“But will you really be able to just forget about it?” Ginny reached her hand out and touched Hermione on the arm. “I know you’re a strong person, you always have been. I just want you to know that you don’t have to be strong all the time, especially now.”  
  
Hermione set her tea down and patted Ginny’s hand. “I thank you for your concern but trust me when I tell you it’s easier for me to just carry on.” There was a knock at the door. “My mum must be here.” Hermione stood up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole to see her mother standing there and opened the door. “Good morning, mum.”  
  
“And good morning to you, dear.” Mrs. Granger stepped in and hugged her tightly. She let her go and began to ask her series of questions. “How are you feeling? Are you eating and getting enough rest? Any pain or discomfort?”  
  
“I’m fine mother, please.” Hermione managed a smile. “Ginny’s here with the baby.”  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled kindly at Ginny and sat down in Ron’s armchair. “Hello Ginny! My, he’s getting so big!”  
  
Ginny laughed. “Yeah, seems like time is flying by!” She cradled a very sleepy James in her arms.   
“And speaking of time, I think I’m going to head home so I can lay James down for a nap.”  
  
“Can’t you stay, Ginny?” Hermione asked, not wanting to be left alone with her mother right now.   
  
“No, I really can’t as I have a friend of mine coming by for lunch. I’m sorry. Besides, your mum is here now and I know Ron will be back soon.”  
  
Mrs. Granger frowned. “What do you mean Ron will be back soon?”  
  
Hermione spoke up, “Ron had to go to work for a couple of hours.”  
  
“Why on earth for? Why he should be here taking care of you! You were raped for pity sakes!”  
  
“Thanks for the reminder, mum.” Hermione said sarcastically. Ginny rose up off the couch and gave Hermione a sympathetic look. She mouthed the word sorry to her as she headed to the kitchen in order to use the Floo. “Thanks for coming by, Ginny!”  
  
“Anytime! I’ll come by tomorrow and we’ll have lunch, alright?”  
  
“See you tomorrow, then.” Hermione bit her lip as she stared at her mother who was positively seething.   
“Why do you have to do that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Say things that make people uncomfortable.”  
  
“I wasn’t trying to make anyone uncomfortable; I was just speaking my mind.” Mrs. Granger stood up and began to stack the tea cups, along with the decanter on the tray. “I’ll just take this into the kitchen and make us some lunch. What would you like?”  
  
“I’m not very hungry at the moment.”  
  
“You have to eat!”  
  
“Fine, I’ll eat whatever you make.” Hermione watched her mother carry the tea tray into the kitchen. She hoped that whatever her mother was making for lunch would take a good long time and keep her in the kitchen until Ron came home.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked down the long hallway lined with cells on each side. He came to number six and using one of the ancient looking keys, unlocked the heavy wooden door. He pushed it opened and then locked it back from the outside. Since there was no door knob on the inside, he pushed the flat surface closed and turned around. There was a small table and chair in the middle of the room and an exposed toilet and small sink to the side. A cot was set against the wall where Aaron was sleeping soundly.   
  
Ron pushed the old key ring through the bars of the small window on the door. The clanging of the keys as they hit the ground startled the sleeping man. He looked up groggily and upon seeing Ron, flew up off the bed. “What the devil are you doing here?”  
  
“So you know who I am then, that’s good.” Never taking his eyes off him, Ron gestured at the small table. “Why don’t you come and sit down.”  
  
Aaron began to shake his head frantically. “I prefer to stand, thanks.” His eyes began to shift wildly about. “What is it that you want?”  
  
Ron folded his arms. “I want to kill you right here, right now but I’m afraid that’ll have to wait for another day.” Glaring at him, Ron started to come towards him.  
  
“You stay away from me!” He backed into the wall, looking as if were clinging onto the flat surface for dear life. “I’ll call the guards and you’ll be in serious trouble!”  
  
Ron threw the chair aside and then tipped the table over with a crash. “Yell for help all you want. Nobody is going to come.” He grabbed him by the collar and slammed his head back against the wall, causing Aaron to gasp. “Any real man wouldn’t dare help a fucking coward like yourself.”  
  
“I’ll report you!”  
  
Ron chuckled bitterly. “You don’t get it, do you? I don’t give a rat’s arse what you do to me. All I care about right now is what you did to my wife!” Aaron’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “If I recall correctly _The Daily Prophet_ had a picture of her this morning showing her with a split lip.” Ron brought his right hand into a fist. He swung his arm back and then forward, placing a crushing blow to Aaron’s mouth. “She also had two black eyes.” Still holding him by the collar with his left hand, Ron began to pound at his face with his right fist.   
  
He let go of Aaron, who slid down the wall, his face a bloody mess. Ron set the table upright and grabbed him by the back of the neck. “And a nasty bump on her forehead.” He slammed his head twice on the table and let him drop to the floor once more. Looking oddly calm, Ron kneeled down by his head.   
  
Abhorsen was gasping and began to cry. “Stop… please.”  
  
“My wife begged you to stop too didn’t she?” Ron sighed and stood back up. “But you didn’t, did you?” He kicked him hard in the groin. “DID YOU?” He kicked him again in the groin. “DID YOU?” He was about to kick him again until saw that Abhorsen had passed out cold. “You sick fucker!”   
  
Ron sat down on the cot and wiped his bloody knuckles on Aaron’s pillow. A few minutes later the door opened and Mike strode in. He kneeled down and felt for a pulse in Aaron’s neck. “Bastard’s still alive.”  
No remorse in his voice at all, Ron said, “That’s a fucking shame.”   
  
Mike smiled up at him. “Damn but you did a job on him!”  
  
Ron stood up and shrugged. “So what’s the story going to be?”  
  
“I think there was an inmate that somehow got lose last night and beat the shite out of him.”  
  
Ron nodded his head. “Sounds good, Mike.” He walked toward the door and turned back before stepping out into the hallway. “And thanks mate.”  
  
“Anytime. I know you’d do the same for me… for any of us.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione and Mrs. Granger were sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich when Harry Flooed in. Hermione stood up at once and strode over to him as he dusted the Floo powder off his clothes. “Harry? Is everything alright?”  
  
“Oh um… yeah, I was just hunting for Ron.” Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Effie sitting at the table. “Hello Mrs. Granger.”  
  
“Hello, Harry.”  
  
“Ron’s not here, Harry.”  
  
“He’s not?”  
  
“Uh mum, could you give Harry and I a minute, please?”  
  
“Oh, uh sure. I was just about to wash a load of laundry. I think I’ll just run upstairs and see if there are any more dark clothes.”  
  
“Thank you.” Hermione waited for her mother to leave and then spoke. “Ron was very angry when he saw the newspaper this morning. I’m really worried about him, Harry.”  
  
“I know as I saw him this morning at Headquarters. I think he’ll be happy to know that not only did we find out who leaked that photo of you to the _Daily Prophet,_ but we also were able to identify the guard who allowed Abhorsen to be interviewed by a journalist.”  
  
“So he didn’t go to Headquarters to confront Aaron then?”  
  
“No. As far as I know, he just wanted to find out the people responsible for that article.”   
  
“Thank heavens.” The back door opened and Ron strode in carrying a bouquet of flowers. “Ron!” Relieved that he hadn’t done anything rash, Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly making him lose his balance.  
  
Ron chuckled. “I’m happy to see you too, love!” He dropped Hermione gently to her feet. “These are for you.”  
  
“Oh they’re lovely, Ron. Thank you.” She hesitated for a moment, and then rose up on tip toe and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Oh, um… Harry just got here.”  
  
“Hey Harry!” He saw Harry’s eyes zero in on his battered knuckles and quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket. “So what brings you by?”  
  
Still frowning at him, Harry said, “We found out who the guard was.” He cleared his throat. “It was a new guy, Jud Raston, who wasn’t aware that we had any policy against journalists visiting the cells. He’s been suspended until further notice.”   
  
Hermione took the flowers and laid them by the sink. She stooped down and opened the cabinet and appeared to be hunting for a vase. Harry took the moment to step closer to Ron. He looked him up and down and sighed. Harry leaned in and whispered, “You’ve got blood on your collar and the tips of your boots. And I saw your hand. What the hell did you do?”   
  
Ron merely shrugged in response. Ignoring Harry’s glare, he watched Hermione as she pulled out a vase, filled it with water and then placed the flowers into it. “They’re just beautiful, Ron!” She beamed at him. “I think I’ll go and set them in the middle of the dining room table.” Still smiling, she carried the vase full of flowers out of the kitchen.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “Alright, out with it! What exactly did you do?”  
  
Feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off him, since beating up Aaron, he said happily, “Did you see her smile, Harry? I haven’t seen her smile like that for a couple of days. I like it when my wife is happy.”  
  
Harry shook his head in confusion. “What the hell are you going on about? All I know is when I return to Headquarters and go check on Abhorsen, he better still be alive!”  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly. “Oh he’s alive… just barely though.”  
  
“Oh shite Ron! If the director finds out… “  
  
“If the director finds out what?” Harry hadn’t seen Hermione return to the kitchen.  
  
“Oh um… the director wouldn’t be too happy to know I came down there today as I’m supposed to be on leave.” He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “I’m going to go upstairs and change. I’ll see later, Harry.” _I need to get out of these clothes and heal my knuckles before she notices._   
  
Sighing, Harry went and gave Hermione a hug. “I gotta’ get back.” He stared down at her a moment and smiled suddenly.  
  
“What is it Harry?”  
  
Harry shook his head and chuckled. “Something Ron said.” He walked over to the fireplace.  
  
Amused by his behavior, Hermione smiled back at him. “And what was it he said exactly?”  
  
“He said he likes it when you smile. And just now I realized that I kind of like it too.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mrs. Granger had prepared dinner that evening. She informed Hermione that her father was coming home the following evening to see her. Effie was rather cool to Ron as she was obviously still aggravated that he left to go to work rather than tend to her daughter. She cleaned up the kitchen and then bid them good night.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. A drink his hand, he had turned on the wireless and was listening to a Quidditch match. Hermione entered the lounge, having taken her bath. She had a dressing gown on and her hair was pinned up on top of her head. She carried a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.  
  
Ron patted the seat next to him. “Come and sit by me, love.”  
  
Hermione smiled at him and sat down next to him. She opened her book on trolls and began to read as Ron listened intently to the match. His beloved Chudley Cannons were getting their arses kicked but good. He was making his usual comments as he listened to the game play by play. “Dammit, you should have made that save, Ferguson! Put Harold in you idiots!”   
  
Used to his constant quips as he listened to a game, Hermione buried her nose in her book. At halftime, Ron hurriedly got up to go and pour himself some more whiskey. He sat back down and took a sip. “Are you reading that book on trolls again? What are you up to now-twelve times?” Ron laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at him. He put his hand around her shoulder and kissed her temple, enjoying having her close to him.   
  
They went up to bed after the game was finished. Ron was furious that the Cannons had lost yet another game and badly too. Ron helped Hermione pull back the blankets as he rattled on and on about it. “I mean they haven’t won one bloody game all year! You’d think by now that the coach would realize he’s got nothing but a bunch of bloody poofs on his team. Well all except Harold who he _never_ puts in!”  
  
Hermione untied the sash to her dressing gown and laid it down on one of the chairs. She was wearing a flannel gown that fell just below her thighs. As was his usual, Ron began stripping off all of his clothes but stopped suddenly as Hermione pulled the pins out of her hair. Ron was mesmerized by how her long wavy tresses cascaded down one by one past her shoulders. “What?”   
  
“You’re beautiful.”  
  
Hermione blushed and smiled at him. “No I’m not.”  
  
“You are.” Ron stripped the last of his clothes off and climbed under the covers. Hermione got the last of the pins out and lay down, pulling the covers up to her chin. “You cold?”  
  
“A little.”  
  
Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “Better?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hermione?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Could I give you a proper goodnight kiss?”  
  
“What do you mean by proper?”  
  
Ron sat up and bent his head down brushing his lips upon hers. “Proper meaning I don’t mean that kind of a kiss.” Hermione bit her lip for a moment and then nodded. Ron bent his head down once more and covered her lips with his own. He slowly ran his tongue at the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth for him. As she did, his tongue entered her mouth and began to dance with her own. When they broke apart, both were slightly breathless from the effort. “I love you.”  
  
“And I love you.”  
  
He lay back down and pulled her tighter against him. He wished they could make love again but knew that whenever that would happen would be up to Hermione. Ron would be patient for he knew that’s what she needed- that and his unconditional love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next evening, Mr. Granger showed up having flown in from Somalia. He held his daughter for a long time, crying with her. Dinner was a somber affair. Neither Hermione nor her father seemed to have much of an appetite. The Grangers stayed well into the evening, not leaving until close to midnight. Ron noticed that Hermione seemed drained and weary. He went and ran her a hot bath and despite her protests, insisted on carrying her up the stairs.  
  
He dropped her to her feet in the bathroom. “Go and get in and I’ll bring you some night clothes.” Ron left the bathroom and Hermione undressed with some difficulty as she felt exhausted from her emotional time with her dad. She climbed into the hot water and hunkered down into the fragrant bubbles and had to admit that it was just what she needed at the moment.   
  
Ron knocked on the door and shuffled in with a clean pair of knickers and conservative night gown. Hermione drew the curtain shut when she caught sight of him. She could hear the hurt in his voice, “I’ll just leave your clothes here on the sink then.” She heard the door close and felt horrible all of a sudden. _He’s my husband for heaven sakes!_   
Crying for making him feel bad, Hermione hurriedly cleaned herself and then pulled the curtain back. She splashed her face with water and took a deep breath. “Ron?!” No answer. “Ron?!”  
  
“Yeah?” He suddenly called through the door.  
  
 _Courage, Hermione._ “Could you please come in here and help me out of the bath tub?” There was a deafening silence. “Ron?” The door opened slowly and Ron poked his head around, looking uneasy. Hermione gave him a watery smile and held her hand out to him. Ron bent down slightly and took her hand and eased her up, trying and failing to keep his eyes focused on her face.   
  
Still holding his hand, Hermione stepped out of the tub feeling incredibly self conscious. He let go of her hand and quickly wrapped a towel around her. Ron made to leave, but Hermione took his hand. “Stay.” She quickly dried herself off and wrapped the towel tightly around her body and secured it near her breasts. Shaking slightly, she lifted her hands up to his neck and pulled his face down to hers and began to kiss him. Hesitant at first, Ron slowly began to kiss her back, wrapping his hands tightly around her waist. When they broke apart, Hermione lovingly ran her hand a long side his face as tears began to fall from her eyes. “I’m sorry about pulling the curtain shut. I don’t know why I did that.”  
  
“Did you ask me to help you out of the tub because you thought you hurt my feelings?” Hermione nodded her head. Ron sighed. “It’s alright, I’m not mad at you.” He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. “Please don’t feel you have to do things that make you uncomfortable to spare my feelings. You take as much time as you need. I’ll be here, I promise.” Ron kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll be in bed waiting for you, alright?”   
  
Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. Ron left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Hermione pulled on her knickers and then slipped the dark green night gown over her head. She didn’t have to apply the salve anymore, her private area feeling better. Hermione loaded up her toothbrush with toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She then rubbed some lotion on her face and arms- something she hadn’t done since the night of the attack.   
  
Opening the door, she found that the bedroom was dark. Hermione shut the light off and walked over to her side of the bed. She climbed in and pulled the sheets up. Ron, who was lying on his side facing her, put his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek. “My father was awfully upset, wasn’t he?”  
  
Ron kissed her shoulder. “You’re his daughter and he loves you of course he was upset. I would go spare if something happened like this to my daughter.”  
  
Hermione shook her head. “Ron, I was so ashamed after it happened. I thought I was getting over it until I saw my dad.”  
  
Ron hugged her tighter to him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, love.”  
  
“But rape is shameful for a woman. It was humiliating the things he did to me… especially when he…”  
  
Ron cut her off. “Don’t.” He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes wearily.   
  
Hermione was quiet for a long moment. “I won’t talk about it anymore it if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
  
Ron took a deep breath. “It’s not that it makes me uncomfortable as much as it makes me want to kill the bastard.”  
  
Hermione rested her hand on the one he had wresting on her tummy and squeezed. “The verdict should be out tomorrow. I hope he’ll be locked up in Azkaban for a long time.”  
  
“For his sake, he damn well better be.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
It was mid morning when the verdict arrived by owl. They had been sitting with The Grangers and Molly and Arthur in the lounge having a cup of tea and talking. Mitus tapped at the window with his beak, hooting merrily. Ron got up and opened the window and Mitus dropped the official looking envelope into his hand. Realizing that it was the verdict, Ron closed the window without a word to Mitus who looked thoroughly put out because he didn’t get his usual treat.  
  
“They’ve sent the verdict.” The room grew quiet as Ron walked over to the couch and sat down by Hermione. He handed her the envelope. “Open it, love.”  
  
Hermione held the envelope tightly in her hand for a moment. _Now I find out if justice was indeed served._ She tore at the back of the envelope where the official Ministry seal had been applied using wax. Hermione took the parchment out and unfolded it slowly, allowing for the envelope to fall to the floor. Her hands were slightly shaking as she began to read the verdict out loud.  
  
“In the case of Hermione Jean Granger Weasley versus Aaron Andres Abhorsen case number 555137, the Wizengamot finds the defendant guilty… “Both sets of parents began to applaud and shout for joy. “of sexual harassment.” The applause and celebration stopped at once as Molly gasped. “The defendant is hereby sentenced to…” Hermione read the rest of the verdict in silence, her face growing more and more solemn.   
  
Shocked by the charges himself, Ron put his hand on her knee. “What else does it say?”  
  
Hermione dropped the parchment on the coffee table and began to cry. She covered her mouth with her hand and mumbled, “Excuse me.” She stood up and ran from the lounge directly to the staircase as they all looked on in horror.   
  
Mrs. Granger called out worriedly to her daughter. “Hermione?!” All they heard were her footsteps on the stairs and the slam of a door overhead in response. She turned to Ron, looking frantic. “What does the rest of the verdict say?”  
  
Ron took a deep breath and picked up the parchment. He began to read where Hermione had left off. “The defendant is hereby sentenced to six months house arrest minus time already served.” Ron paused and ran his hand through his hair while trying to keep his anger at bay. “There has been a restraining order issued on both the plaintiff and defendant whereby neither will be allowed any contact in person, by owl, by Floo or through any third party. Failure to abide by this ruling will result in an immediate hearing and possible fines will be levied if any infraction was found to have occurred. All decisions made by the Wizengamot regarding this case are final and legally binding. However, both the plaintiff and the defendant have the right to issue a challenge to the verdict within thirty days when the final verdict was handed down. A re-hearing may occur based on any new evidence or relevant information not presented during testimony given by either the plaintiff or defendant.”  
  
Ron raised his head up and stared angrily around the room. The verdict still in his hand, he stood up and walked to the fireplace. With his back to them all, he placed one hand on the mantle and bowed his head as he stared blankly into the flames. _I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance! Six months house arrest… for brutally raping my wife… six months…_   
  
And then the rage took hold of him.   
  
He balled the parchment up and threw it in the fire. Before he knew what he was doing, he used his hand and pushed the picture frames and vases from the mantle to the floor with a loud crash. “Ron!” Arthur called to him in alarm. “Ron, get a hold of yourself!” But he wasn’t listening, his mind fixated on ridding himself of the fury that was racing through his veins. With inhuman strength, he lifted up the heavy coffee table and threw it toward the staircase.  
  
Molly and the Grangers fled the room to the safety of the kitchen while Arthur pleaded with his son to stop at once. “You’re destroying the lounge! For Merlin’s sake, Ronald, stop all this nonsense at once!” He still wasn’t listening to his father and pushed over a small curio cabinet filled with Hermione’s beloved porcelain figures to the floor. Reacting, Arthur grabbed him from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around his body trying to pin Ron’s arms to his sides.   
  
With a yell, Ron broke free from his father’s hold on him and Arthur fell down backwards to the floor. Ron turned and fell to his knees and grabbed his father by the collar. He fisted his hand back and was about to take a swing at him until realization hit him that it was his dad. Breathing heavily, Ron let go of Arthur’s collar and slowly collapsed to the floor. Lying in a fetal position, Ron began to cry. “It isn’t fair! IT ISN”T FUCKING FAIR!”  
  
Arthur sat up and shakily lifted Ron up and hugged him. Tears rolling down his face, he began to rock him back and forth. “No son, you’re right, it isn’t fair. But I promise you’ll get through this. We all will… eventually.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat with her legs crisscrossed in the middle of their bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her chest. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was trembling terribly. _I can’t believe it. I told them everything that he did and yet they took his side._ “Why?” She whispered aloud.   
  
There was a knock at the door. “Hermione dear, are you alright?”  
  
Hermione sniffled. “I just want to be alone, mum.”  
  
“Please come and open the door. We’re all extremely worried about you.”  
  
“I’ll be down in a bit… I just need some time to myself right now.”  
  
Mrs. Granger didn’t speak for a moment and then finally said weakly, “Okay.” There was another moment of silence and then she said, “I’ll just be downstairs if you want to talk about it.”  
  
Hermione shook her head and squeezed the pillow tighter to her chest. She heard her mother’s fading footsteps and dissolved into tears once more. She had wanted to get on with her life but now after hearing the verdict, she knew that was next to impossible. He had gotten merely a slap on the wrist for raping her. And with the restraining orders placed on both of them, she knew it would be her and not him who would be forced to quit their job. Aaron had more seniority, having been there longer and his father was close friends with her boss. Angry at the injustice of it all, Hermione threw the pillow across the room and covered her face with her hands. _He has ruined my life… is there anything else horrible he can possibly do to me?_   
  
She removed her hands and glanced to the right, catching her appearance in the mirror atop her bureau. Hermione wiped her eyes and climbed up off the bed. She walked closer to the mirror and stopped. “You had so much going for you. How did it all go to hell just like that?” Hermione shook her head. “What can you do now, Hermione? I mean it’s done… it’s decided. Aaron won and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.”   
  
Her reflection suddenly disappeared, replaced with Aaron’s face looking back at her with smug grin. Consumed with hatred and fear, she picked up a bottle of perfume and threw it at the mirror, shattering it. Standing so close, she felt several of the small pieces of glass embed themselves in the skin of her face and arms. She could also smell her perfume, the intense smell making her feel nauseated and light headed at once.   
  
Her bedroom door suddenly burst open and Ron was standing there breathing heavily. Behind him were their parents and Ginny. He looked from the mirror to Hermione in horror. “You’re bleeding! What the hell did you do to yourself?” Hermione frowned at him for a minute, wondering why he sounded so far away. She suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe. The room was going blurry and she could feel herself starting to sway. The last thing she remembered was hearing Ron urgently shouting her name before she blacked out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to find herself in a hospital room. Feeling confused as to why she was there, she sat up in bed. “What’s going on?”   
  
She didn’t see Ron sitting in a chair by her bed. “Shh! Lie back down, love.”   
  
Hermione lay down and frowned at him in confusion. “Why am I in the hospital?”   
  
Ron took her hand in his and sighed. “You don’t remember anything?”   
  
Hermione shook her head for a minute and then she remembered. “I threw a perfume bottle at the mirror.”   
  
“Are you sure that’s all you did?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
Ron let go of her hand and sighed. He stood up and folded his arms. “You had wounds from the glass all over your face. Blood was everywhere. And your wrist was badly cut.” He pointed to her other hand that was wrapped in a bandage. “Were you trying to hurt yourself on purpose, Hermione?”   
  
“No.” Not wanting to try and explain how she saw Aaron’s face in the mirror, Hermione went on, “I was angry about the verdict and picked up the first thing that I touched, which happened to be a bottle of perfume. Then I threw it at the mirror.”   
  
“And that’s all that happened?”   
  
“Yes! I wasn’t trying to kill myself if that’s what you mean!”   
  
Ron rubbed his eyes wearily. “You scared the complete shite out of me, not to mention our whole fucking family.” He took a deep breath. “They’ve all been sitting in the waiting room for hours worried out of their minds.”   
  
“Goodness, Ron. I should have never thrown something out of anger.” Hermione bit her lip. “It was a stupid thing to do. I am so sorry that I worried everybody.” Ron ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head. “Ron?”   
  
He raised his head back up, looking anguished. “Just please promise me that no matter what has happened that you would never try and kill yourself over it.”   
  
Hermione was taken aback at first, but then sighed. “I promise. Please come and sit down, Ron.” He sat down in the chair and lay his forehead down upon her bed. Hermione could tell without looking that he was silently crying. Trying to comfort him, she lovingly began to run her fingers through his hair. “You’ve had really bad day, haven’t you?” Wanting to make him feel better, she gave a small laugh after having said it. “Everything’s going to be alright, Ron.”   
  
Ron shook his head and lifted it up. His eyes were wet and weary and his expression grim. “I don’t want you to try and make me feel better right now, Hermione. Because it won’t help and because I couldn’t feel better right now even if I tried.” He choked on the last word and took her hand in his own. “And you needn’t worry about that verdict because I will set matters right.”   
  
Hermione frowned. “What do you mean?”   
  
Ron took a deep breath. “I will not rest until that bastard is in his grave.”   
  
“If you’re saying what I think you’re saying… you can’t be serious, Ron?”   
  
“I wasn’t entirely truthful with you about the other day. While I was at Headquarters I went and paid a visit to the son of a bitch.” Ron wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I beat the shite out of him, Hermione and I’m not sorry for it. The only thing I’m sorry about is that I didn’t kill him when I had the chance.”   
  
Hermione’s eyes widened in alarm and she bit her lip. “Listen to me Ron. I want you to let it go.”   
  
Ron dropped her hand and snapped, “I can’t just let it go!”   
  
Hermione’s eyes blazed in anger. “And I can’t… I won’t let you murder somebody!”   
  
Ron chuckled bitterly and stood up. “Go ahead and try to stop me then.” He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Ron raised his finger up and pointed it at her face. “This is my fight, not yours. And I’ll be damn if I’ll have that bastard walking around in public like he did nothing wrong! He doesn’t deserve to live his life like nothing happened and you bloody well know it!”   
  
The door suddenly opened slightly. Rebecca, the healer that had treated Hermione before, stuck her head in, looking cross. “Is there a problem here?”   
  
Ron angrily turned toward Rebecca. “No.” He pushed the door all the way open. “I just need some air. I’ll be back in a little while.” Rebecca watched him as he stalked down the hallway and then turned to Hermione.   
  
“So, how are you feeling?”   
  
Hermione took a deep breath, trying to get her temper back under control. “I’m fine. And by the way, I did not try to intentionally hurt myself, it was an accident.”   
  
Rebecca nodded and sat down in the chair Ron had vacated. “I believe you. By the way, I heard about the verdict and I must say I am completely at a loss as to why he didn’t get sent to Azkaban.”   
  
Hermione shrugged. “We all are.”   
  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you in another week for your follow-up appointment.” She patted her hand. “I am sorry about the verdict.” Hermione nodded her head, wishing that the verdict had been different for it would be saving her from a lot of heartache.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ron stepped out of the hospital and onto the street. _Why the hell is she so worried about if he lives or dies? After what he did to her and the verdict, how can she possibly allow me to sit by and do nothing?_ Ron shook his head and walked until he arrived at a small alleyway. He looked left and right and then ducked into it quickly. Patting his robes, he found what he was looking for and pulled out a pack of Muggle cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and began to pat his robes again looking for a lighter.   
  
“Need a light?”   
  
Startled, the cigarette fell from his lips and he whipped his wand out. “Shite Charlie! Shite! Don’t fucking do that!” He angrily put his wand away and stooped to the ground to find the fallen cigarette.   
  
“Since when did you start smoking?” Charlie asked as he took a drawl off his own.   
  
“Since right now. Ah there it is!” He put it back into his mouth and took the lighter that Charlie held out for him. He lit it up and took a long drag, blowing out slowly.   
  
“So exactly how long have you been smoking, little brother?”   
  
Ron sighed. “I don’t smoke.” He shrugged and took another drag. “I only smoke if I’m undercover and it’s part of the disguise.” Ron frowned at him. “Has mum found out you smoke yet?”   
  
“Shite no! She’d go barking mad.” Charlie chuckled. “Remember the time I brought both of my girlfriends to her house for dinner?”   
  
Ron started to chuckle at the memory. “I thought mum was going to shite herself when you told her you slept with the one tart from Sunday through Wednesday and the other tart Thursday through Saturday.” Ron shook his head. “I still can’t believe you actually did that!”   
  
Charlie shrugged. “She was telling everybody she thought I was gay. What the hell else was I supposed to do?”   
  
“You should have told her the truth.”   
  
“I thought about telling her I was a man whore. But in the end, I thought it more brilliant to show her instead.” Charlie began to laugh harder. “She refused to speak to me for nearly two weeks after that! I suppose it could have been worse.”   
  
“You’re lucky she didn’t hex your bits off, that’s for damn sure.”   
  
They continued to smoke and stood in silence. After a few moments, Charlie spoke up, “So exactly why are you out here smoking a cigarette? Is Hermione not awake yet?”   
  
“She’s awake. I reckon I just needed to take a walk and clear my head.”   
  
Charlie nodded. “Did she say why she did it?”   
  
“She claims it was an accident.”   
  
“Do you believe her?”   
  
“Yes and no. I mean I believe it when she tells me she would never try to harm herself. I just can’t help but think that it wouldn’t have mattered to her at the time if she had.” Ron tapped the ash from his cigarette and took another drawl. “Everything is so damn fucked up right now.”   
  
“Dad told us you went ballistic after you heard the verdict. Said you destroyed your lounge and nearly took a swing at him.”   
  
Ron rubbed his eyes wearily and leaned back against the brick building. “I was angry. I’m still angry.”   
  
“Dad left to go and clean up your mess while we were all in the waiting room. He was gone for over an hour a half.” Charlie laughed. “You must have wrecked your lounge but good, eh?”   
  
“I’ll have to thank him. I surely wouldn’t have wanted Hermione to see all that.”   
  
“So how is Hermione holding up?”   
  
Ron replied nonchalantly, “She’s fine as usual.”   
  
Charlie frowned. “She’s okay with the verdict? I thought she wasn’t-at least according to mum.”   
  
Ron sighed and dropped his cigarette, stumping it with his shoe. “I don’t think she’s okay with the verdict, just okay if I do nothing about it.”   
  
“As in?”   
  
“Me wanting to kill him.” He leaned back against the wall. “That’s why I’m out here. We were arguing because I told her that I wanted to see the bastard dead. She didn’t agree and thought I should let it go.” Ron ran his hand through his hair. “What do you think? Am I wrong to want to kill him? You should have seen what he did to her Charlie. She’s was barely recognizable after the beating she got from him.” Ron sighed wearily. “And then there were the disgusting things the prick did to her during the rape itself.”   
  
Charlie flicked his finished cigarette to the ground and blew out a large stream of smoke from his mouth and nose. “I don’t have a wife. But if something happened like that to either mum or Ginny I’d certainly want to see the bastard dead myself.” Charlie pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to Ron. He hesitated for a moment and then took one form the pack. Charlie took one out for himself and lit it before handing the lighter over to Ron. “I think Hermione might just be worried that you’ll get into trouble. Shite, you could get sent to Azkaban you know?”   
  
“I wouldn’t get caught.” Ron took a drag of his cigarette and began to cough. “What the hell kind of cigarettes are these? Damn but they’re strong!”   
  
Charlie grinned at him. “Finest Turkish cigarettes available little brother.” He tilted his head slightly. “And what do you mean you wouldn’t be caught?”   
  
“The Code would keep me out of Azkaban.”   
  
“What the bloody hell is The Code?”   
  
“It means that the Aurors protect their own. They’d make sure I wasn’t implicated and it would probably wind up being an unsolved murder.” Ron began to hack and gagged. He threw the cigarette to the ground in disgust. “I don’t understand how you smoke those damn things!”   
  
He chuckled. “I suppose it’s an acquired taste.” His face grew serious and he placed a hand on Ron’s shoulder. “Take my advice and do what you feel you need to do to the bastard and don’t discuss it anymore with Hermione. I think I can safely speak for Bill, George and even Percy with I say that all your brothers are a hundred percent behind you.”   
  
“I appreciate that, Charlie.” He stepped up and gave his brother a quick hug. “Well I guess I best get back before they discharge Hermione.”   
  
“Wait!” Ron looked at him with wide eyes. “Before you go, let me do a freshening charm on your clothes and more importantly- your mouth!”   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
When Ron returned to her room, he was asked to wait outside a moment while Rebecca helped Hermione dress to go home. Ron used the opportunity to go to the waiting room and relay what she had said had happened. He also gave a very stern warning that nobody was to bring up her accident once they returned home. He walked back to her room and saw that she was sitting in the chair, her head bent upward staring at the ceiling.   
  
“You all ready to go, sweetheart?”   
  
“Please don’t kill him, Ron.”   
  
Ron cleared his throat trying not to get sucked into another argument. “We need to get home so you can get some rest.”   
  
Hermione turned her head to look at him. “First, I want you to promise me. Please Ron.”   
  
“Let me think on it, alright.” He went over to the chair and lifted her up until she was up on her feet. “You hungry? I could make you something when we get home if you’d like.”   
  
Feeling hungry all of a sudden, Hermione nodded. “That would be sweet of you, love.”   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~   
  
Ron made her a bowl of her Tomato soup when they returned home. She ate in the now pristine lounge as the family discussed the unfairness of the verdict. Neither Ron, nor Hermione added much to the conversation. Both were hesitant to voice their own opinions in the fear of an argument erupting between them again. It was almost midnight when members of Ron’s family began to go home. At almost one in the morning, only Molly and Arthur and the Grangers were still present.   
  
Noticing that Hermione could barely keep her eyes opened, Ron announced that they were going to bed. As the Weasleys and Mr. Granger were saying their good-byes to Hermione, Mrs. Granger gestured with her head towards the kitchen to Ron. Exhausted himself, he sleepily followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, yawning.   
  
Mrs. Granger came and stood next to him and said in a low voice, “I don’t want you to let her out of your sight for a moment, Ron. Even though she said it wasn’t a suicide attempt, I am still very concerned.”   
  
“No worries, I’ll keep an eye on her, Mrs. Granger.”   
  
“Mr. Granger and I will come back sometime later this morning.” Ron nodded and rubbed his eyes. She gave him a hug and whispered into his ear, “Please watch after of my baby girl, alright?”   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~   
  
Hermione came out of their bathroom dressed for bed. Ron was sitting up in bed, the sheets covering his waist. He had his hands up behind his neck, massaging vigorously. “Is your neck bothering you again?” Ron had sustained a minor injury a few years back while on a raid whereby one of the criminals had literally thrown him across the room. Sometimes, usually after a stressful day, his neck would begin to ache. This had no doubt been one of those days.   
  
“A bit.”   
  
Hermione climbed into bed. Although she was terribly exhausted, she offered to massage his neck for him. Hesitant at first to accept her request, the pain in his neck won out and he turned to the right as Hermione came up on her knees behind him. She began to press into the muscles in his neck deeply with her thumbs. Ron moaned in relief. “Damn but that feels good.”   
  
“Do you want me put some of that warming cream on you too?”   
  
“Nah, this is fine.” He felt Hermione remove her right hand. Using only her left hand, she began to knead him on the back the neck. Ron suddenly frowned as a thought crossed his mind. “How’s your wrist?”   
  
“It’s a bit sore, I suppose. The healer said it would be back to normal in a few days.”   
  
Feeling like a git all of a sudden, Ron turned his back until it was once more against the headboard. Hermione was still on her knees and looked at him in apparent confusion. He gently took her right arm and brought her bandaged wrist up to his lips and kissed it softly. “I’m sorry, love. I shouldn’t have had you massage my neck with your wrist sore like it is.” He laid her hand down upon his lap and began to run his fingers lightly up and down her arm. Hermione closed her eyes, relaxing under his touch. “Your skin is so bloody soft.”   
  
Hermione opened her eyes and before she could stop herself she was straddling his lap, her face just inches away from his own. She leaned forward and kissed him with all she that she had, not sure why she was doing it or why she craved it so much at that moment.   
  
And Ron was kissing her back like a man possessed. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other was caressing her hip through her gown. Hermione had her hands tightly wrapped around his neck and moaned in spite of herself. She pulled her lips from his and without breaking eye contact she brought her hand down over his. Grasping his hand, she guided it downward between her legs. “Ron, I need…” She didn’t know how to tell him, feeling embarrassed to even ask. Hermione began to move his hand in a circular motion between her slick thighs. “I need…”   
  
Ron nodded and covered her lips with his own as he snaked his hand inside her knickers. He didn’t put his fingers inside her like he usually did, but instead rubbed her nub like he used to when she first allowed him to touch her there. Knowing her as well as he did, he gradually began to apply more pressure and increased the speed of the circular motion of his fingers.   
  
Hermione gasped into his mouth as she began to feel the build-up of her climax coming on. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back slightly, panting and murmuring incoherently. The glorious dam finally broke and she whimpered loudly before falling forward like a rag doll. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, feeling sated and peaceful.   
  
Ron removed his hand from between her thighs and hugged her tightly to him. He could feel her breathing steadying out and knew without looking that she had fallen asleep. Carefully, he leaned her over and placed her head back down on her pillow. He came up on all fours and placed one hand behind her back and lifted her up in order to pull the covers down. He then eased her back down upon the bed and covered her with the blankets.   
  
Ron looked down upon her and bent his head, kissing her softly on the temple. He lay back down on his side of the bed and pulled the blankets up to his waist. Grabbing his wand from under his pillow, he aimed it at the lamp on Hermione’s bedside table, extinguishing the light. He shoved his wand back under his pillow and folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Ron wasn’t sure what the hell that had all been about. _Why would she want me to touch her like that and yet she still dresses in the bathroom with the door closed?_ Ron sighed and shook his head. _I’ll do whatever she asks… whatever she needs… even it doesn’t bloody well make any sense._ Ron turned to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered I love you in the darkness before closing his eyes and falling promptly to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as if she had the best night’s rest in a long time. She sat up at once as she remembered exactly why. Hermione looked over at Ron who was sprawled across his side of the bed, deep in sleep. She suddenly was aware of the dampness in her knickers and could feel the heat growing on her cheeks. Hermione slid out of bed as carefully as she could so not to disturb him.   
  
She got a pair of clean knickers from out of her bureau and a change of clothes and headed to the loo. Hermione showered herself and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She put a kettle on for tea and made breakfast for the two of them. She was nervous about facing him again and hoped he wouldn’t ask her about what had transpired between them. Truth was, she couldn’t explain it to herself, let alone him, if she tried.   
  
Hermione was eating the scrambled eggs she prepared when he appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, barefoot and no shirt on. Ron bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sauntered over to the counter to make himself a cup of tea. “I thought I smelled bacon!” He said with a grin.   
  
Hermione smiled back. “I decided to make us breakfast. Yours is on the counter there. I put a warming charm on it for you.”   
  
Ron came back over to the table with the warm plate of food in one hand his cup of tea in another. He picked up the fork he had laid on his plate and loaded it up with a large amount of scrambled eggs. Ron shoved the fork into his mouth. “Hmm!” He chewed and swallowed then turned to her. “These taste delicious! I was starving.” Ron continued to eat as Hermione finished her food.   
  
She picked up her empty plate and set it down in the sink. Finding it hard to look at him for some reason, she returned to the table and picked up _The Daily Prophet_ and began to read. “Anything interesting going on?”   
  
“Uh… no not really.” She folded the paper and set it down on the table. “I thought I might take a trip to Diagon Alley today. Mitus is running out of owl treats and I thought I might go and pick out a book or two.”   
  
Ron frowned. “Are you sure you’re up for that? Shouldn’t you stay home and rest?”   
  
Hermione waved her hand dismissively at him. “I feel fine. In fact, I think I might go back to work on Monday.”   
  
Ron began shaking his head. “I really don’t want you to go back to work until you’ve had your follow-up appointment with the healer, Hermione.”   
  
“But I’m fine and besides, I think it’s a good idea that I get back into a routine again.”   
  
Ron took a sip of his tea. “You don’t need to go back to work this soon. Besides, I’m still on leave through next week and I was hoping that maybe you and I could get away for a couple days. I was thinking we could go to that bed and breakfast in Surrey that you like so much.” He cleared his throat. “To you know… relax.”   
  
Hermione knew he meant that he wasn’t expecting to have sex but still wasn’t certain she wanted to go. “I don’t know, Ron.” Hermione sighed. “There’s no telling how many files I have sitting on my desk with me gone a week. I could only imagine how many I’ll have gone for two weeks.”   
  
“For Merlin’s sake, Hermione don’t fret over work right now. That should be the least of your worries.”   
  
Hermione bit her lip. “I just want things to get back to normal, Ron. I just don’t want to sit here and go stir crazy thinking over things. If I went back to work then at least my attention would be focused on something else.”   
  
Ron stood up with his empty plate and scowled at her. “You’re not going back to work next week and that’s all there is to it!”   
  
Hermione could feel her temper rising. “I’ll go back to work next week if I want too!”   
  
Ron dumped his dish in the sink with a loud clang and rounded on her. “You’ll do no such thing! You are going to take it easy for another week if I have to tie you to the bed, myself!”   
  
Hermione stood up. “I’d like to see you try and stop me! You’re not the boss of me you know? I’m a grown woman and I’m capable of making my own decisions!”   
  
“Not this time you’re not. You need to deal with all this, Hermione and not go on pretending that none of it happened.”   
  
For some reason, he hit a nerve and she exploded. “I’M.THROUGH. DEALING. WITH. IT! You hear me?” Hermione began to shake from anger. “I don’t want to sit around the house and think of his hands on my body. I don’t want to sit here and think of his teeth sinking into my breasts or of him on top of me sweating like a filthy pig!” Tears began to fall from her eyes from a mixture of anger and frustration. “And I surely don’t want to think of how he nearly tore apart my anus as he tried to shove himself inside of me!”   
  
Before she knew what was happening, Ron had engulfed her in a hug, holding her tightly. She mumbled into his chest, “How could he do those horrible things to me?” Hermione broke down then and Ron lowered them to the floor, still clutching her tightly. “I had a perfect life, dammit! I had a perfect life and he destroyed that! Damn him!” She screamed from his chest, “I HATE HIM! I FUCKING HATE HIM SO MUCH!”   
  
Ron smoothed down her hair with his hand. “I know you do.” He kissed her on the crown of her head as tears began to fall from his eyes. “I’m here for you, love. I’m here.”   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The Grangers came by a few hours later. Hermione had thankfully pulled herself together before they arrived as Ron knew her parents would have been quite upset. Ron could tell that she clearly wasn’t up to any visitors just now as Hermione sat on the couch in the lounge, barely keeping up with the conversation. When Mrs. Granger asked her what was wrong, she sounded believable enough telling her she was tired, for she looked like it. Ron was thankful that they couldn’t stay very long due to three of their long time patients all having a dental emergency. They left after a half an hour later, promising they’d be back in the evening.   
  
Hermione spread out on the couch when they left. Ron came and kneeled down at her head. “Tired?” She nodded and he kissed her cheek. “Get some rest then. I’ll go and get you a blanket and a pillow if you like.”   
  
“No, I don’t think I need all that.” She ran her hand lazily across his cheek. “I love you, Ron. I love you so much.”   
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The following week, to Ron’s delight, Hermione didn’t go back to work and agreed to go away for a few days to a small town just outside of Surrey. They arrived at Hermione’s favorite Muggle bed and breakfast late in the afternoon. Their room was decked out in a Victorian theme, complete with a large four poster bed and gigantic fireplace. Hermione always felt like she had stepped back in time when they came here. The bathroom was also decorated in the same theme. It contained a large modern whirlpool tub and spacious shower that seemed strangely out of place.   
  
Ron and Hermione ate dinner at a small diner in town. Afterwards, they took a walk by a nearby lake, enjoying the peacefulness and the beautiful sunset. They walked back to the inn hand in hand, positively enjoying the quaint atmosphere of the sleepy little town. Upon entering their room, Ron toed his shoes off and lay down on the massive bed. “Why don’t you go and enjoy that barmy tub that vibrates, love?”   
  
Hermione smiled at him. “I suppose I just might do that.” She lifted up her suitcase and laid it on the bed near his feet. Opening it, she pulled out a lavender gown of satin and a pair of cotton knickers. The gown wasn’t overly provocative, but was a little less conservative than what she had chosen lately. Ron didn’t notice, as he had found the remote to the television set. Hermione shook her head and chuckled to herself as she walked over to the bathroom. Not having a television at home, Ron would sit and watch it for hours at a time if she’d let him. Ron thought the television was fascinating and liked to flip through the channels constantly.   
  
Hermione used her wand to turn the faucet of the tub on and added some bath salts that she found in a basket on the floor. She removed her clothes and pinned up her hair and then stepped into the hot water. Hermione laid her head on the back of the tub as she waited for it to fill up with water. She mused that it had been a good idea to come here after all for it was nice to be someplace where there were only the happiest of memories.   
  
Hermione turned the water off and pushed the button for the jets to come on. Hermione closed her eyes and laid her head back on the edge of the tub, sighing happily for the jets felt heavenly. It was nearly forty five minutes later when she finally shut the jets off and climbed out of the tub. After drying off, she slipped her knickers and gown on and looked at herself in the small mirror above the opulent sink. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed her wand before opening the bathroom door, the steam from the water carrying out to the room. The cool air hitting her skin felt good after such a hot bath and she went and sat down on the bed by Ron who was heavily engrossed in some sort of police chase on the television.   
  
“All done!” Hermione said with a grin.   
  
Ron looked at her and smiled. Noticing her gown for the first time, he began to fumble with the remote, nearly dropping it to the floor. He said rather shyly, “You sure look beautiful tonight.”   
  
“Thank you.” Hermione blushed and grinned nervously back at him. “I… um… packed it at the last minute.”   
  
“Well, I’m glad you did.” Ron switched the television off and tossed the remote onto the nightstand. “I suppose I’ll go and get a shower now.” He rose up off the bed. “I’ll just be a minute, love and then I suppose we best get some sleep.”   
  
Hermione nodded. She watched him as he went to the loo and then took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him. _Am I ready tonight? Can I do this?_ Hermione began removing the pins out of her hair in a jerking motion as if they had pissed her off in some way. _For heaven sakes it’s not like it’s the first time you’ve ever been with him. Get a grip Hermione! You need things back the way before… he needs that too._   
  
She swallowed hard and then pulled back the sheets. Hermione switched the light off and set her wand on the nightstand. She climbed into bed and sat back against the headboard with her hands folded on her lap and waited. Courage, Hermione. This was the last of the walls she wanted desperately to break through. If she could go through with it, she knew that it would put her one more step closer to leaving the whole sordid affair behind her.   
  
A few minutes later, Ron came out from the bathroom clad only in a towel. He pulled the towel off from around his waist and dried his hair with it before throwing the towel to the floor. Ron pulled the blankets back and gingerly climbed in and sat back against the headboard like Hermione. He pulled the cover up to his waist.   
  
“So, are you enjoying yourself so far?”   
  
“Yes, everything has been very lovely.” Hermione began to wring her hands.   
  
Ron began strumming his fingers on his thigh. “Still fond of that barmy bathtub?”   
  
“Yes, I’m still fond of that barmy bathtub.” They both began to laugh and Hermione felt herself relax a bit. “Why haven’t you ever tried the bathtub while we’re here? I mean it looks roomy enough that you’d be able to sit in it.”   
  
“Truth is I don’t much care for the sound it makes.” He shrugged. “I’m afraid it might suck me down the drain at any moment.”   
  
Hermione giggled and punched him playfully on the shoulder. “It wouldn’t do any such thing!”   
  
They sat in silence for quite some time. Ron finally grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He gave her a proper kiss and then pulled away. “Well… good night sweetheart.”   
  
Hermione grasped his hand tighter. “Wait!”   
  
“What?” Ron stared at her in alarm.   
  
“I want to try and… you know.”   
  
Ron licked his lips. “Are you sure, Hermione? I mean it’s only been a little over week since… well… since you were attacked. We don’t have to do this, love.”   
  
Hermione shoved a stray hair behind her ear and swallowed hard. “I just want things as they were.” Her face looked anguished. “Can’t we just try? I want to, Ron, please.”   
  
Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nodding, he removed his hand from hers and pushed the covers off of himself. Hermione pushed the covers down off her as well and lay with her head on her pillow. Ron moved closer to her and lay on his side and Hermione turned her body so that she was facing him. He cupped her cheek with his hand and placed his mouth on hers. Ron began to kiss her slowly, his tongue gently plundering her mouth.   
  
He moved his hand down from her cheek, along her neck and down her arm. His hand then moved to her hip, stroking there in gentle circles. He wasn’t in any hurry, even though truthfully he was painfully hard as a rock. _Take it slow, Weasley._ Ron moved his mouth from her lips, along her jaw and then to her neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. His hand moved to her arse and he began to alternately rub and knead her there.   
  
Hermione brought her hands up and threaded them through his hair while he feasted on her neck. Enjoying the sensations, she moaned in spite of herself and tilted her head to give him better access. Ron moved his hand down her thigh and began to pull the hem of her gown upwards. He lifted his head from her neck, breathing heavily. “You alright?” He planted a few feather light kisses along her neck.   
  
Hermione cupped his face with her hands and whispered to him, “Don’t stop.” Ron kissed her hungrily and then rolled them until she was on her back beneath him. Using one hand to support his body, he ran his other lightly down the side of her face, across her lips, down her neck, stopping at the neckline of her gown. He ran his finger under the lacy neckline back and forth, wanting nothing more than to tear her gown off. Ron shuddered at the thought and then quickly pulled himself together.   
  
“Merlin Hermione you’re so bloody beautiful.” He ran his hand down between her breasts, still annoyingly covered by the satin. _Let her leave it on… I don’t want to pressure her._ His hand drifted downward, over her belly and down one of her thighs. The whole time he was watching her face, looking for any sign that she wanted him to stop. Her eyes were closed and she kept biting her lip over and over like she always did when he touched her this way.   
  
Ron ran his hand back up along her inner thigh and cupped her. He could feel the wetness through her knickers and he groaned in spite of himself . His mind made up, he scooted his body downward and hooked his fingers into the sides of her knickers and began pulling them down her legs. Hermione sighed as he placed tender kisses along her legs as he went.   
  
When Ron had gotten her underwear down to her ankles, Hermione slid her feet out of them and he tossed them to the floor. He ran his hands back up her legs as he moved his body back up. When his head hovered just above her center, he nipped at her thighs and used his hands to move her legs apart. Still unsure that this was what she really wanted, he looked up at her face for a moment. Seeming to sense his hesitation, Hermione lifted her head slightly and smiled down at him in the way she had always done when they were in the middle of making love. Pure lust shot through his veins when she suddenly raised her hips up to him, spurring him on to continue. Ron chuckled slightly, knowing she was growing impatient and then bent his head and ran his tongue up and down her sopping wet crease. Using his thumbs, he opened her folds and began to lick and suck her, not realizing how much he had missed the taste and feel of her until now. Ron began to run his tongue in slow circles around her nub, alternatitely sucking and nibbling like he knew she enjoyed.   
  
Hermione’s hips arched up off the bed and she began talking incoherently, signaling to him that she was close. Ron took her bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to yell out as if in pain. He felt her hands latch onto his hair, squeezing hard as she climaxed. Ron felt her grip start to loosen on his hair and raised his head up, playfully nipping at her stomach. “Hmm… how I missed that part of you.” He ran his tongue around her belly button and then across her pubic bone.   
  
Hermione still had her eyes closed and had a lazy smile on her face. His hard on was unbearable now and he moved up her body, kissing her softly on the mouth. He positioned himself at her opening with one hand, while cupping one of her breasts through her gown with the other. “Are you sure about this?” Hermione opened her eyes then and ran her hand through his hair. She nodded and Ron pushed slowly into her until he was completely sheathed.   
  
“Merlin, you feel so bloody good.” Breathing heavily, he began to move in and out of her, loving the feel of her walls as she clenched around him. Ron clamped his mouth to the side of her neck, moving his hand to her lower back so he could angle her body in such a way that she would come with him like he had always done. Ron ran his tongue up along her neck until he reached her ear, he groaned and whispered, “Shite! N-Not going t-to last long.” He increased his pace and within minutes the tether had been broken and he practically roared as he spilled into her. His stamina definitely not up to par, he was partly frustrated that he hadn’t been able to take her with him.   
  
Ron lay his head down upon her chest, panting and quivering. “Bloody hell.” He swallowed hard and felt his body start to relax. “Merlin, I’ve missed being with you like this.” He felt a calmness take over his body both physically and mentally that he hadn’t felt in weeks. Feeling sleepy and lazy, he raised his head to look down at her. To his utter horror, he saw tears streaming down her face. “Hermione?” Ron cupped her cheek with his hand. “Oh shite sweetheart, did I hurt you?”   
  
Hermione brought her hand up and laid it atop of his. “No. I’m just relieved.” Ron frowned at her in apparent confusion. “I only thought about you when we were making love. I only thought about you.”   
  
Ron shook his head. “I don’t understand, love.”   
  
Hermione wiped the fringe back off his forehead. “I didn’t think I could make love to you without thinking about Aaron and what he did to me. But I didn’t… not for a second the whole time.” Hermione’s lips were trembling. “I was so relieved because I knew for certain that it was your hands and your mouth on my body and nobody else’s. When I’m with you like this, I never realized until now how safe and truly loved you make me feel.”   
  
Ron didn’t know how to respond and instead kissed her, trying to convey without words how much she meant to him and that she was and always would be his heart, his soul and everything that was good in his life. They caressed each other’s face lovingly with their fingers for awhile afterwards. No words needed to be spoken between them for their love for one another was understood. Hermione eventually found herself lying atop Ron, his hands wrapped securely around her back. She found his steady heartbeat comforting, eventually lolling her to sleep where she dreamed the happiest of dreams.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and at peace. She turned to look at Ron and smiled. He was sleeping on his stomach, one leg bent with his head facing her. Not being able to help herself, Hermione propped herself up on one elbow and ran her hand lightly down the side of his face. Ron shook his head and batted her hand away as if a fly was pestering him.   
  
“Go away, George.” Hermione stifled a laugh and did it again. His eyes fluttered open. “What the…” He said, sounding groggy, before rolling onto his back and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
  
“Good morning, love.” Hermione scooted closer to him and laid her head upon his chest, tracing lazy circles upon his abdomen. “Did you sleep well?”   
  
Ron smoothed her hair down and snorted. “Now there’s a stupid question. What do you think?”   
  
Hermione chuckled and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. “I’d say you did as I’m almost certain we probably missed having breakfast downstairs.”   
  
“Hungry are you?” Ron folded one arm behind his head and began rubbing his hand up and down and her back. “Want me to go and get us some breakfast? Or would you like to go and get something to eat in town?”   
  
“I’m in no hurry.” She rose up and gave him a kiss on the lips before laying her head back down on his chest. “Besides, I like lying here with you like this.”   
  
“Me too.” He stilled his hand on her back. “About last night, are you still alright with that? I mean we could have waited. I didn’t bring you here just so that…”   
  
Hermione lifted herself up, positioning her body so that she straddled his waist. She leaned forward and kissed him hard to shut up his rambling. “Everything about last night was perfect.”   
  
Ron removed his arm from the back of his head and reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. “Even so, I still can’t help but feel guilty that it might have been too soon for you.”   
  
“I wanted to make love with you, Ron. There’s nothing for you to feel guilty about.” She ran her fingers through the sprinkling of ginger hairs on his chest. “Frankly, I’m glad it did happen because I’m starting to feel sort of like my old self again.” Her cheeks began to grow red and she looked downward. “I sort of feel like making love again… right now.”   
  
Ron’s breath caught in his throat and she could feel his hardness beneath her. She looked up at him shyly and asked, “Well?” Ron didn’t answer and instead rose up slightly and cupped her face with his hands, crushing his lips to hers. Hermione was breathless and almost light headed when they broke apart. With a sense of renewed confidence, she pulled her gown up and over her head, dropping it to the floor.   
  
Ron groaned as he gazed upon her naked body. Knowing every square inch of Hermione’s body, he instantly spotted a small red scar left by Aaron just above her right nipple. Though it momentarily angered him, he kept his expression neutral and cupped her gently. Ron bent his head, laving one of her nipples with his tongue before moving onto the other one.   
  
Hermione moaned as he snaked a hand downward to touch her between her legs. He mumbled a few curse words against her breasts feeling how wet she was. Unable to wait, he grabbed his cock and rubbed her essence upon it before guiding it up into her entrance. Hermione lifted herself up slightly in order to help him get himself inside of her. Ron moved his hand to grip her hip as she began to move up and down on his shaft slowly. He laid his head back down on the pillow and brought one of his hands up to knead one of her breasts as she moved. Knowing that she was probably sensing that he was close, Hermione began to arch into him and increase her pace.   
  
Wanting her to come with him, Ron released her breast and brought his fingers to her center, massaging her clit as his own counter thrusts were growing more and more erratic. He felt the walls of her vagina tightened around him and the tightening in his balls. They came together this time, both moaning and speaking disjointed sentences as the bliss of their climax simultaneously washed over them. Hermione fell forward like a limp rag doll onto his chest.   
  
Ron wrapped his hands around her, breathing heavily, a serene smile on his face. He moved his hand downward, massaging her arse as his penis pulsed involuntarily inside her. “Merlin, I love you.”   
  
Hermione rubbed her face against his chest, too relaxed to raise her head up. She mumbled against his skin, “I love you too.” Hermione sighed and placed a kiss upon his chest. “Ron, are you still alright with me going off birth control potion after my next course?”   
  
Ron smiled and kissed her head. “Yes.” He ran his hand lightly up her spine. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”   
  
“Me either.” She replied sleepily, closing her eyes and smiling. The prospect of being parents filled her heart with hope that their future would be a happy one. Hermione sincerely hoped that a baby would help erase all the bad memories once and for all.

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

Hermione returned to work the day after her follow up appointment with the Healer. Ron also returned to work on the same day and as he vowed, put in a request to handle cases closer to home. Being back at work had been good for both of them and they quickly were able to get back into a semi-normal routine.   
  
Three months later, Hermione found out she was pregnant with their first child. It was truly a joyous occasion for both of them and helped them to focus on the future and leave the past behind. She quit her job at the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures two weeks before Aaron was due to be released from his house arrest. Hermione felt staying on was fruitless, as Aaron’s return meant that she would be let go anyway. With Ron’s support and time on her hands, Hermione began to take law courses at the Ministry. After the injustice of the verdict, she wanted to become a lawyer and be an advocate for victims like herself.   
  
A day before Aaron’s house arrest was to end, he disappeared. The Aurors investigating surmised that a person, or persons, with knowledge on how to get through a ward, had likely kidnapped him sometime during the night. The only evidence left by the kidnappers was a single word scorched on the wall by a wand.   
  
The word was “Justice”.

*~* 


End file.
